


Transitions: AfterJedikiah

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [17]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: The Tomorrow People must deal with the aftermath of Jedikiah’s vengeful scientific machinations, while struggling to reinforce and develop their own unique legacy.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980
Series: Transitions [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968190





	Transitions: AfterJedikiah

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue to the Jedikiah's War story arc

Molatin IV  
Galactic Federation Crematory World  
September 1979

Here is where it ends, John dismissively thought as he readied himself for the final words being spoken of the Tomorrow People’s arch enemy.

“If there is anyone present to vocalize their Last Commentaries to the being formerly known as Dr. Jedikiah Syn Nastirh, proclaim them now…or refrain, with the assurance there will be no judgement either way.”

The official crematorium dignitary, Magner Rosse, quietly regarded the collective of mostly telepathic individuals who were present for this ceremony. It was an eclectic selection ranging from a few dignitaries representing the Galactic Trig to a few ambassadors throughout the galaxy; notably from Cy and Paszner, the race of one-eyed people who had legally put Jedikiah into indentured servitude to atone for his crimes against them, and the shape changing species whom Jedikiah had originated from, respectively. It was of a slight noticeable observation that the telepaths from Earth, the self-named Tomorrow People, were standing slightly at a distance from the main group of observers. Being telepathic himself, he could catch a few stray surface thoughts which visually reflected in their anxious and tense physical stances, as if they were expecting this Jedikiah to somehow resurrect himself and cause them harm once more. Their subtle emotional reactions seemed to parallel the background noise of the overcast of the sky, which had combinations of gray and white, a storm obviously coming to the fore very soon. As no one made any motion to reveal their last words, he continued the ritual by motioning to his female counterpart.

“Magnea Falciza, you may initiate the closing action.”

“We now prepare this entity, for his final commencement, toward his spiritual destination,” the female dignitary responded automatically, a reverence in her voice.

Magner Rosse, along with the rest of the assemblage, looked on as Magnea Falciza dipped a thick wooden bucket into a storage container filled with a specific fire inducing chemical. She then slowly and purposely, walked toward the displayed robotic shell of Jedikiah; whose inactive brain, the only biological part of Jedikiah to have survived all these years, was still within. A rumbling noise came from the skies above, a storm-related sound as she purposely poured it’s contents over the former scientist turned criminal. Once the specific procedure was done, she walked to grasp a thick wooden stick which had also been dipped in the same fire inducing chemical; she inserted it into a separate fire which had been flickering nearby. Magnea Falciza then pointed the stick near the robotic body, prompting the metal to spontaneously catch. The fire quickly spread all over the body. Magner Rosse pressed a button to activate the conveyor belt which would take the body into the crematorium cage. Because of the metal the robot body was made of, the usual way of cremating a deceased entity on Molatin IV via burning on wooden pyre had to be foregone in this particular case. The chemical, along with the fire within the cage would burn at a much higher degree, needed to literally liquidate the metal which in this instance, it’s final results would look similar to ash produced by burned wood. 

Magner Rosse continued to observe the body of Jedikiah as it began its final journey to the cage; simultaneously observing the reactions, or lack thereof, of the entourage from the closed world of Earth. There were thirteen present, in various states of emotional and physical stoicism. He had gotten the background on them, along with their antagonistic and violent relationship they had endured with this Jedikiah. It was no wonder they were of wary attitude. Magner Rosse hoped that whatever thoughts these self-proclaimed Tomorrow People had about this ceremony, that it was in no way, personally disrespectful to them. Having performed these rituals for over thirteen Federation years, it didn’t matter in what way the individual given to them for these rites were of good or evil descent. Their bodies would be burned to be used for whatever nature or society needed them for on Molatin IV. There was no judgment, no bias for or against that individual; as most of them were usually lost or unwanted, the Magners and Magneas were here to give them a respectful going away, regardless of former status. They believed that whatever spiritual and religious entity these unwanted were adhered to, if any, would deliver final judgment upon their souls, for whatever they did in their former lives. They were only present, to witness them on their way to their unique afterlife, and to acknowledge that the unwanted had lived…nothing more.

The snapping and crackling from the fire began to become more audible as the witnessing of the final existence of Jedikiah was coming to an end. A brief flare shown for an extended few seconds, proof that the metal surrounding the deceased brain of Jedikiah was finally being liquidated to a more manageable substance. The glow from the fire maintained its intensity for almost a minute before finally tapering down, eventually “giving up the ghost” as it finally extinguished itself.

“The witnessing of the burning of the Unwanted who had gone by the name of Jedikiah Syn Nastirh, is hereby concluded. Presadana to all,” Magner Rosse said these words, as he had solemnly stated them at the end of every ceremonial cremation, to end the ceremony. 

With Magner Rosse’s final words, the assembly of various individuals began to talk among themselves; some prepared to leave, others engaged in quiet conversation with others. A few familiar faces began to approach Magner Rosse, including a few from the Earth delegation.

“A very fine ceremony, Magner Rosse,” Dr. Timon Mosta commented. “I would like to officially introduce you to two representatives from Earth, this is John Dixon Halloway and Autumn Harvest Moon.”

Magner Rosse slightly bowed his head in respect to these two individuals; who likewise, reciprocated the same action. Before anything was said, he was slightly distracted by a significant number of individuals from John’s entourage who were proceeding to follow Magnea Falciza toward the cremation cage. While this wasn’t an unusual action with witnesses who were curious about this specific process, he had noticed how they were walking; as if in some subtle aggressive or military formation, anticipating an attack from an enemy.

“The pleasure is mine, of course.”

“Magner Rosse, I am curious as to what you’ll be doing with Jedikiah’s remains,” John immediately asked.

Magner Rosse caught the direct, no-nonsense tone in the young man’s voice. He noticed peripherally that the young woman named Autumn made a motion, which purposely caught John’s attention for a split second. He saw John’s face soften just a little bit.

“Not to be rude or disrespectful, but everyone here in our group has gone through a lot with this…entity, and we’re just wanting to make sure that there will be no…unexpected resurrections,” John stated.

It was hard for Magner to get a telepathic sense of John’s emotional state, which wasn’t surprising since the young man did not have any telepathic powers to gauge from. Remembering the quick background of John’s group, the young man was one of two who had recently lost their special powers due to Jedikiah’s evil machinations. He would have to remember this as he responded to his question.

“The remaining biological and mechanical sources of Jedikiah are currently being cremated as we speak. His remaining biological matter…his brain, will be ash and as regulated on this planet, will be dispersed along and synthesized with the natural elements of this world. His metallic remains will be utilized to create his own plaque, as is the usual process with our other entities whose essence resides here.”

Magner Rosse continued to receive the wary eyes of the young Earth man who intensely studied him, as if silently judging for himself, his honesty and being. After an uncomfortable and extended moment, he watched as John subtlety nodded to him in satisfaction; watching the young man turn his head and silently nod to his quiet female companion before taking his own walk toward the cremation cage. 

“You’ll have to forgive John’s direct bluntness, Magner Rosse. If it’s any consolation, I’ve been helping him to come up with the words needed for our group’s own remembrance ceremony back home. He’s been under enormous stress about it and the constant reminder of the loss of his special powers. I am sure you can understand how abrupt his life has been recently,” Autumn said.

Magner Rosse couldn’t help but nod with understanding at Autumn’s statement. He noticed she was quite well composed, her outward attitude reminded him of many Federation ambassadors he had associated with. There was an aura of serene elegance and compassion that shown in her eyes. 

“Magner Rosse, is this ceremony typical for this environment?” Autumn asked.

Magner Rosse silently regarded the young woman, who now seemed divided between going after her friend and finding out all she could about this specific action utilized to put Jedikiah to rest. He couldn’t help but be forward, as he usually would be when asked this particular question.

“It is. Molatin IV was given to the Federation by a dying race over 15,000 years ago. Their only wish was for entities to be remembered; in particular, the abandoned, the lonely, the castoffs. They felt that their lives should be acknowledged and their ashes contribute to this planet in some meaningful and practical way; which is done mostly by mixing and arranging their remains within young trees. Most of the forest here are of entities who have been interred here.”

Autumn nodded. “I understand. I myself, as far as I know, am the only one of my people to survive. I am responsible for all the knowledge and stories of my society. The wondrous good they had done and the devastating fury they had caused, in its most unbiased form as possible. Your ceremony reminded me of this burden I must carry for the remainder of my life.”

Magner Rosse nodded knowingly. “Of course, you know then, that we do this not out of guilt, maliciousness, or sympathy…but for the remembrance of one whom hopefully, all can learn from…even if it is to learn of the type of person one may not want to aspire to, such as Jedikiah had.”

Autumn nodded as she looked towards her friends. “I do understand. They, of course, will not be as forgiving or tolerant, at least not for a long while, if ever. Jedikiah had tortured John when he had him; indeed, he had tortured and assaulted many of his friends throughout the years, some more than others.”

There was a quiet pause in their conversation and Magner Rosse was thinking that she was about to leave when she gave him a look, like another question had come to the forefront of her thoughts.

“Magner Rosse and Magnea Falciza…I sense this is a formal, given title and not your real name. Am I correct?”

Magner Rosse nodded with a smile. “Truly, you are quite quick to realize subtleties of designations of this society here. Magner and Magnea are our official titles on Molinor IV, as utilized by the original inhabitants of this world. We give up our given names to serve the souls of this planet until we voluntarily leave or until our own deaths.”

“Thank you, Magner Rosse. Indeed, I wouldn’t go so far regarding the English language on Earth. I still get a bit confused by the unusual colloquial and slang that gets utilized often,” Autumn said with a bit of self-depreciating humor in her tone.

Magner Rosse caught the satisfaction within Autumn’s eyes and presence. He felt that she wanted to ask more questions but could feel the pull of her friends as being stronger; particularly after hearing an unexpected exclamation coming from one of the younger women of darker complexion within the main group behind her. He recognized a look of subtle surprise, followed by worry emanating from Autumn’s features.

“Thank you for your time…and your service Magner Rosse. I hope to have the privilege of coming back here in a less formal and official capacity to learn more of your society,” Autumn said directly to Magner Rosse.

Magner Rosse nodded respectfully. “You are welcome anytime, Autumn Harvest Moon of Earth.”

The young woman had barely started to turn in the direction of her friends when she suddenly stopped and turned back around, catching Magner Rosse a bit by surprise.

“I’m curious, what does presadana mean?”

Magner Rosse thought over her question for a few seconds before finally responding. “I believe, your Earth translation for this oration conclusion would amount to ‘peace to you within your insightful path.’”

The young woman seemed to inwardly mull over his words, gradually a warm smile developed on her features. She gave him a respectful smile and finally proceeded to rejoin her friends.

Magner Rosse observed as the young woman went on to return to her associates, who had finally begun to disperse and leave from the cremation cage. Magnea Falciza came up to her male counterpart, watching Autumn with curious interest.

“Autumn Harvest Moon speaks and walks like one who has had diplomatic training within a royal household. And considering the quickness she adapted to utilizing the Earthers own language has been quite remarkable,” Magnea Falciza observed.

“You could catch that in how she spoke?” Magner Rosse asked with surprise.

“Of course,” Magnea Falciza said. “She is usually quite formal and keeps many things emotionally to herself, but what she experienced with her friends…well, they’ve all been having challenges keeping their telepathic concerns under the surface. Whether her friends realize it or not, Autumn has been the key to keeping them all from collapsing after their ordeals. I believe she’ll be very helpful when they arrive at the Federation in a few days.”

Magner Rosse shook his head with quiet wonder. “You always did have a way to figure people out. Still…these Tomorrow People have been through…hell, as I’ve heard it explained. They’ll need friends like Autumn to help them through this aftermath.”

Magnea Falciza quietly regarded her counterpart’s words. “Yes. However, I do believe they will perceiver.”

The two officiants nodded to each other and walked toward the cremation cage to begin their closing actions towards placing the remains of Jedikiah for its final resting place, as they had done before and would do again with the other lost and unwanted in the Federation.

***

Paris, France  
September

Stephen sat in contemplative mode at the outdoor bistro, staring at the water fountain across the street, the Eiffel Tower in the background distance. He vaguely appreciated the warm and sunny day; various clouds would block the sun for a few seconds or minutes at a time. It had still felt and looked like summer, mainly due to the majority of patronage still dressed in light outfits, befitting of this specific season. The young man began to become a bit restless after glancing at a public clock in the distance. He had been waiting for Mike to arrive, already fifteen minutes behind, making his anxiety rise.

[Mike, where are you at? Are you okay?]

[Relax Stephen. I’m right around the corner from you. I decided I wanted to take a walk for a bit and enjoy the scenery…can you see me?]

Stephen squinted his eyes in focus, looking around for a bit, finally seeing the familiar walk of his telepathic friend coming up the busy sidewalk. He shook his head as he released an exasperated, but relieved breath. As Mike took a seat, Stephen could tell that the young drummer could sense his anxious mood of the past minute, receiving a sympathetic look. 

“No worries, I’m here now. Mission successful,” Mike said with a cheer which felt more forced than authentic.

Stephen nodded and compelled himself to settle down, without much success. Again, Mike offered a sympathetic glance before focusing his vision on the present locale, visually taking in the native sights and smells of various foods and drink nearby.

Outwardly to the world, these two young men presented a visual of two friends, calm and collected, enjoying an afternoon of hanging out at a common French bistro; but inside, surface thoughts of apprehension and nervousness was evident and sensed through their telepathy. 

Mike released a sigh. “Okay. Since I’m still recovering from my walk, let’s hear your story…how did things go?”

It was at that time a waitress came over to them and asked if either wanted anything. Stephen declined but Mike felt thirsty and ordered a soda. 

Stephen sighed. “Well, they’re recovering. They’re a very loving family and obviously their daughter’s death was abrupt and unexpected. Brigitte was the youngest of their children. Mr. and Mrs. Laurant remarked how Brigitte was a very unexpected surprise, as they had decided five years prior to her birth that they wouldn’t have any more children; the three they had currently at the time were enough.”

“She had brothers and sisters, then,” Mike stated as the waitress came upon them to place an orange fizzy drink in front of him. He smiled at her as she hovered just long enough to give him a wink, before turning on her heel to take care of the other individuals patronizing the business.

Stephen continued. “Two sisters and one brother; he was the oldest and just a few days ago went back to his job in Dunkerque. Her sisters still reside in Paris; one studying art and the other is a chef at a popular eatery.”

Mike observed his friend’s prolonged quiet after the quick summary and was about to talk about his own individual’s life when he noticed Stephen had more to say.

“Her sisters were all going to watch the ABBA concert that was coming up next month. Mrs. Laurant said Brigitte was looking forward to seeing her favorite music group performing at the Pavillion de Paris October 23rd,” Stephen said before going quiet again. 

Mike nodded. He waited again until he was certain Stephen had said all he wanted to say. “Well, hopefully we’ll be out of France by then. From what Byron Lucifer was saying, we’ll be performing in Italy around that time.”

Stephen looked directly at Mike, regarding him with focused thought. If the young drummer was looking for a way to transition to his own work, he was doing a good job. This mission they were all on currently was emotionally taxing, especially after the events of the past month. He couldn’t help but be impressed by Mike’s usage of this specific diplomatic nuance. Being around Elizabeth had really helped his view of the world beyond his own street-wise environment he had grown up in.

“Good to know. So, Byron’s throat is healing up then,” Stephen stated.

“It is. He just needs to tone down on his partying, which prompted the outbreak in the first place. The band has been practicing and getting our songs in order so we’ll be decent when we start touring again,” Mike said.

Stephen made an approving sound, acknowledging Mike’s statement, bringing another question to mind. “How’s your sister been doing since the events of the past month?”

“’Ann without an E’ has been recovering,” Mike said releasing a slight huff from his nose. “Heck, it’s almost like she didn’t experience anything. Mum is coming along too. Still, I haven’t talked too much about it this past week with them.”

Stephen looked at Mike intently. “Ann’s not upset about potentially never developing into a Tomorrow Person?”

“Nope, but then, she can’t miss what she never had, regarding our special powers and all. I think she’s just glad to be able to get back to her normal routine of reading about our new prime minister and aspects of the law. Although, I have noticed she hangs out with her friends a bit more, doing outdoor things,” Mike explained.

Stephen nodded. “That’s good. Physical activity and hanging out with her mates will help with her recovery. At least that’s what I heard Dr. Wilson state.” 

Feeling that the temporary change of topic had relaxed them somewhat, Mike began with his summary of the task he had been responsible for. “Philippe Fournier was thirteen. An only child. He loved to read and was thinking about being an architect when he grew up.”

Stephen watched as the band drummer quickly polished off the rest of his soda; afterwards, sitting quietly taking in more of the busy environment.

“That’s doesn’t seem like much,” Stephen remarked.

“I’m keeping quiet with the rest of his background for when we have the actual ceremony,” Mike said as he retrieved what looked to be a small paperback from within his jacket. “His mum let me keep this book, said it was one of his favorite ones. I’m sure with some decent token object reading, we can put a strong part of his essence in the Teepuh crystal that Autumn will bring back with her.”

Stephen nodded as he grasped the book, turning it over before looking at the front cover. “Arsene Lupin, gentleman thief and master of disguise. Looks fun and entertaining.”

Mike fingered his empty glass and let out a quick, frustrated sigh. “Was TIM able to find the backgrounds of all the potential telepaths?” 

“From what TIM described, the majority had some type of family that could be traced back to them,” Stephen replied.

“Family or friends that could talk about them, describe them, acknowledge that they at least existed,” Mike softly commented with a somewhat downcast look.

Stephen immediately caught a strong surface thought coming from Mike, and a familiar facial image as it pertained to that last statement he said.

“Were you never able to find Pavla’s family?” Stephen tentatively asked.

Mike looked down at his empty soda glass, focusing much too hard on its remaining contents. “No. We couldn’t. The Russians were quite thorough in their erasure of their telepathic spy. Every so often, I would have TIM look about in government computers, seeing if there was anyone related to her. TIM tried a few times to look through her known surname of Vlasova but nothing turned up. No family, no…existence. It’s like she never was.”

“Then let’s change that,” Stephen said suddenly.

Mike looked at his friend with surprise.

“With what we’re planning early next month, we should include Pavla in this, also.”

Mike quickly contemplated this statement and a tentative smile appeared on his features, quickly followed by a strong telepathic thought of concern. “Do you think Hans’s father and brother will go along with it?”

Stephen nodded, becoming more assured and relaxed. “What we’re doing is mostly to remember the telepaths who died in battle, and that should include Pavla. She should have a place where she will be remembered, no matter how little we knew about her. I’m sure Mr. Schumacher wouldn’t have a problem with this, he would probably even welcome it.”

Mike smiled. “This sounds like a good thing, Stephen. So, I have practice in a little bit but I should be freed up early this afternoon. Should we go to Frankfurt afterwards?”

Stephen shook his head. “No. We’re not in a specific time crunch or anything like that. I also don’t want anyone to feel mentally or emotionally forced. We should do this with respect and our mental well-being as paramount. We’re still all recovering from what Jedikiah subjected us through. It’s why I told Dana and Alexio to take their time searching for the kids’ families who came from Buenos Aires. Also, I want to check on Kenny; I don’t think it’s a good idea that he attempts to find those five in the United Kingdom on his own like that.”

“Well, that sounds like something a leader of the Tomorrow People would say,” Mike said.

Stephen shook his head. “If I was a proper leader, Hans wouldn’t have been killed.”

Mike focused on Stephen, looking directly in his eyes. “I get it, you were responsible for his training and development of his special powers but there was nothing you could’ve done, Stephen. Also, you have four other self-proclaimed neopaths who are still around, due to your training. To be honest, there are times I’m surprised this hasn’t happened to us more often.”

Stephen regarded Mike, silently coaxing him to explain further.

“There’s barely only been a handful of us at any given time. The low population of individuals such as us has made us lucky so far. The aliens we’ve encountered and governments we’ve managed to outwit; regardless of the lack of full back up from the Federation at times,” Mike said. “Well, it’s only going to get more dangerous out there because more of us will be breaking out. And we obviously can’t have everyone living at Havenshire. I’m sure we’ll have to find other places where telepaths can live in relative safety. I’m sure we won’t all be using Havenshire as our main home. We’re going to have to really be careful who our allies are, especially our non-telepathic ones.”

“Besides Ginge, Lefty, Chris and Professor Cawston, there aren’t too many out there, in my opinion. You’ve thought about this some,” Stephen said purposely to him.

“Probably not as much as I should have. But I’ll admit, I started thinking about it after Pavla died; even more since Hsui-Tai and Andrew came on board. You have to admit, this year has been…intense,” Mike said.

“Mike, how did you feel about Pavla after she…” 

“I blamed myself, just like you’re blaming yourself for Hans’s death. I’ve…never told anyone this but when Pavla died…I experienced her Final Thoughts,” Mike hesitantly said. 

Stephen raised his eyebrows in quiet shock. “I hadn’t realized.”

Mike nodded, looking up towards the sky, as if he was debating how much more he should tell the older teen. “Well…I’ve never told anyone; not even Elizabeth or John.”

Stephen’s mouth dropped in quiet shock. “My God, Mike. Why not? That’s something no telepath should have to hold back on their own. Even after all these years, you’ve never told anyone?”

“Well, I told you, just now,” Mike quietly responded as he released a quick breath. “You have to understand, Stephen; It had barely been over a year since I had become a telepath. And you know how active the beginning of that year was with me, for all of us. Lord Dunning, that trip through a black hole with Kwann, my continued reluctance to be part of this group, Jennifer breaking out and that renegade Time Guardian Zetner soon after resulting in the presumed deaths of Carol, Kim, Warren, Kenny, and Peter, that viopath Garth barely a month later, and John’s three month disappearance after you and Tyso were forced to go into medical exile from Garth’s bacterium and Jennifer leaving to help with Carol’s family. I truly was feeling a bit lost, not knowing what to do, and to be honest, if John hadn’t come back, I probably would’ve left Elizabeth by her lonesome, because back then, I honestly didn’t know how I could be of any help to any of you. I barely knew any of you and to have all these events happen soon after, I would think one wouldn’t blame me to wanting to leave. And then with Pavla…after her death; to me, it practically…well, I actually needed them, Stephen. I needed John and Elizabeth to help me, to…need me; to help me get through that incident. I was honestly afraid that I would get kicked out anyway because my mistake caused the death of a Tomorrow Person. Thankfully, we went on “holiday” to the planet Gallia; which turned out to not be much of a holiday with the Kleptons, but it was something which helped me gather my thoughts on how I could be a valuable member to the team. And personally, I still wasn’t sure about John and his state of mind after everything that happened in the past year. Those events affected him greatly, you know.”

Stephen nodded in agreement. “I do know. Last spring when we were at the Federation after our friends’ return from Earth’s past, I told John to not be so hard on himself regarding mine and Tyso’s medical exile. Are you afraid I might go along that path he took? Go off on my lonesome and not give Hans a second thought when I returned? Keeping everything to myself?”

“Well, the thought did cross my mind,” Mike said. “And just to add, and this is just my personal opinion; but if I had listened a bit more to John and Elizabeth and wasn’t so headstrong that I, and I alone could save Pavla, then maybe she might still be alive. With you Stephen, you trained these telepaths, you trained Hans. He survived right up to that moment, a moment which none of us had any kind of control over. Hans sacrificed himself so Alexio could live. I didn’t know him well; and unfortunately, he got on my nerves more than I would care to admit, but I’m sure you were the important influence as the reason why he was able to do what he did. Hans didn’t seem so reckless like he had been when he first brokeout. You won’t believe this, but you do have the makings of a proper leader, just like John and Elizabeth. What I do know is that you’ll never forget him. There isn’t a day that goes by in which I don’t think of Pavla, even if it’s just for a few seconds. An image here, a fantasy that she’s alive when I see something that reminds me of her. I think she might’ve liked…well, you’ll probably experience those types of thoughts about Hans. It’s just something you’ll have to live with because you were responsible for him. You were an influence on Hans, just like John was an influence on you and me. I’m sure that I didn’t tell anyone of the Final Thoughts I got from Pavla was because I thought I had to bottle things up, much like John did. I honestly thought that was part of what being a Tomorrow Person was. This year has been rough no doubt; but these personal moments we’ve all been having, the return of friends, and the addition of more telepaths of the past twelve months, to include Hsui-Tai and Andrew, I think it’s been good for us. I think we have to open up so we all can trust and count on each other; I mean, how else are we expected to survive?”

“I won’t argue with you there,” Stephen agreed with Mike’s carefully worded assessment, impressed at how analytical the young teen band drummer had developed over the last few years. “Sounds like John had more of an influence on you than you ever thought.”

“But don’t tell anybody this, especially John, I have a rep to protect,” Mike smirked and winked at Stephen, prompting a self-depreciating chuckle to come from the two of them. 

The two young men sat at their seats quietly, taking in the view again. Alone with their personal thoughts over what had been discussed the past few minutes.

“Speaking of, have you heard from Hsui-Tai? She’s usually supposed to make contact with TIM at least once a month,” Stephen asked suddenly.

Mike nodded. “TIM said she made contact with him just after John and the others left for the Galactic Trig. She didn’t talk much, just said that she was making progress with her search and left it at that.”

Stephen furrowed his eyebrows a bit. “I thought she at least would’ve made Hans’s funeral.”

Mike caught the sullen look coming from Stephen’s face. “Well, in her defense, it’s not like she knew Hans. I think she only met him once during the funeral of John’s mother from a few months back. She barely knows any of the neopaths, or even established telepaths such as you and Tyso.”

“Yes, well, you’re right about that. I think Tyso and I only exchanged some brief words here and there since we came back, the most being when we had a quick chat at the Tower,” Stephen said.

Mike gave a thoughtful reaction, the name obviously jogging a memory he couldn’t quite place.

“It was the same place where you, John, Elizabeth, and Hsui-Tai had your famous English/Scottish hallucination battle when you first met Andrew,” Stephen reminded him.

Mike smiled and nodded knowingly. “Oh yeah. That was fun to watch.”

“We should check up on her,” Stephen stated.

“No, it’s better that we respect her wishes, Stephen. This search she’s has been doing has been long in the making. It’s why she made sure the kids from the Shansu Temple were placed back in families before she went on ahead to find her own in Japan. It’s very important to her that she is enabled to find them on her own. She’s quiet, yes; but she does have a good head on her shoulders,” Mike said directly at Stephen, his tone unwavering. “Hsui-Tai can take care of herself.”

“You’re very confident of that,” Stephen remarked as he realized just how protective Mike was of the young Japanese teen.

“I am. Just as I’m confident that we’ll all get through this trying time and the challenges we’ll undoubtedly encounter along the way,” Mike said with a sly tone in his voice. “Besides, if things go well and we don’t get interrupted with crazy robots or warring empires, we should be touring in Japan sometime around Christmas or early January. Could physically check up on her if she hasn’t returned by then.”

Stephen nodded in agreement at Mike’s last bit he had spoken of.

The two relaxed for a bit, contemplating the calmness of the day they were in. Stephen collected his glass of water and poured a bit into Mike’s now-empty container.

“Mike, I appreciate you for sharing your thoughts on what you experienced regarding Pavla after her tragic death,” Stephen said raising his glass in a toast.

“Yes, maybe this memorial will finally lay some ghosts to rest. Besides, us telepaths gotta stick together,” Mike replied with a content smile as he clicked his glass with his friend’s.

***

Starbird  
Enroute to Galactic Trig  
September

John could feel the warm humid air on his body on the island. He was conscious of the fact that he was so tired from everything which had happened these recent days. He sorrowfully looked down at the now recently expired person of Hans Schumacher, lain quietly on the ground. He could only watch as everyone present could telepathically feel pieces of Hans’s soul and memories, his Final Thoughts gently enveloping everyone…except him. He could only feel nothing. The scene suddenly shifted to the young German teen’s funeral. He observed Hans’s father, as the older man gave his last words about his son at the ceremony; afterwards, Joseph gave a few quick words about his younger brother. Once again, John could not feel anything, could only observe and experience the grief himself about the loss of one of their own. He took a quick glance at Tyso, who oddly enough, was also regarding him with what looked to be the same contemplated and quietly distressed emotion of loss and loneliness. John gave the young gypsy teen a sympathetic expression; they both had lost their special powers, yet there was a type of connection which now, only the two of them could feel and see, ironically, no telepathy required.

John quietly observed the area, his friends in various states of grief-stricken emotion over the loss of one of their own. Eventually, his eyes settled upon Autumn; her stare having already been upon him for quite some time, apparently. 

Access the past, John. 

John was taken off guard by the woman’s abrupt, yet soft spoken word. However, it was at that moment, a developing darkness began to descend over his vision. He heard a faint voice, like that over a loudspeaker in the distance. It grew louder and louder until he opened his eyes to regard the faintly lit room he had been napping in. Memory quickly came back as he realized he was in one of the cramped cot rooms on the Starbird. John lain quietly, as he heard the voice on the intercom speaker. It was Staarla.

|We are beginning our final approach to the Galactic Trig environment|

John continued to lay where he was, wary of what to do next. He heard on a knock at the hatch and he immediately flinched in slight fearfulness.

“John, you awake in there?” It was Elizabeth. “Time to get a move on.”

“I’ll be out in just a moment,” John vocally proclaimed.

John sat up on the cot, momentarily annoyed at himself for the way he behaviorally responded to the sequence of events which just happened. As they had happened when he was Jedikiah’s prisoner and had been torturing his mind and body. He briefly recalled Dr. Wilson’s words that what he was experiencing was a type of traumatic reaction, similar to what prisoners of war would experience at the hands of their captors. He also recalled that there was no way in knowing just how serious his mental state would be until he was able to submit fully to a complete evaluation, either by her or by the Federation psychiatrists. 

John slowly got to his feet in the cramped compartment, which barely had enough room to stand, much less, room for two cots which were stacked on top of each other; much like it was arranged on a naval vessel. He mentally prepared himself, checked on his physical being in the elongated mirror. Convinced he was presentable, he clicked on the door, prompting it to slide to the right. He stepped out and almost bumped into Tyso, who was also on his way to the cockpits up front.

“Have a good nap, John?” Tyso asked, a bit of cheer in his voice.

John nodded. “It was…manageable. How about you?”

Tyso shook his head. “I didn’t sleep during this period.”

“Oh? What’ve you been up to these past six hours?” John inquired.

Tyso shrugged. “Nothing much really. Hung out with Andrew and Jennifer while they showed me a few things about the Starbird. Staarla was explaining why she decided to change the names of the cockpit areas to primary and secondary. For an Artificial Intelligence, she can be quite…peculiar regarding how things should go and be named. Also, did you know there’s an area down below that is completely shut off from the rest of the ship? Staarla says it’s part of the engine which has very sensitive and complex technology.”

“Interesting. What prompted you to have such a discussion with them?” John asked.

“I was bored, plus I felt I needed to keep busy if I wasn’t going to rest. It’s hard sometimes to keep up with those three. I’m thinking Andrew can give you a run for your money regarding biotronic concepts. I barely understood what Jennifer was talking about regarding aerial craft engineering. Completely lost when Staarla started talking. It was a learning experience, though,” Tyso said with a slight chuckle.

John was reminded of Staarla’s peculiar way of talking and seeing events and couldn’t help but imitate Tyso’s own laugh about it.

“How’s Evergreen been doing? I haven’t heard much from her since she went back to the farm in Germany.” John mentioned.

“From my limited view, I think she’s doing okay. Although dad isn’t helping matters much any. Evergreen explained that he’s been even more abusive then he usually is, much like he was before I came into my special powers,” Tyso said.

“You think he’ll hurt Evergreen?” John asked with some concern.

Tyso shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in frustration. “I don’t know. Honestly, I think the only reason why he hasn’t been at this level for years is because I had my special powers. Even when I was on medical exile on Medcann, his behavior and attitude wasn’t as tough as it was when I was just an ordinary sap. Still, Evergreen is at the age where she can leave the household if she wants.”

“Will she?” John asked with raised eyebrows in surprise.

“If she does, I’ll support her. You know how I feel about my family and that I would love nothing more than to be there for them, no matter what; but between how Evergreen is having to deal with dad on her own and how he acted during the Havenshire battle…honestly, I think the both of us could use a long-distance break from him for a bit,” Tyso explained.

There was a thoughtful silence between the two as they almost reached the three steps leading to the secondary cockpit.

“How are you coming with the memorial speech. I heard that Autumn is helping you out with that,” Tyso quickly brought up, attempting to change the subject of his own personal challenges.

John was completely caught off-guard by his question, which briefly annoyed him until he realized that he had been somewhat procrastinating and hesitant on the young woman’s offer of help. Not for the first time, he regretted accepting her assistance, he just couldn’t understand why so far.

“It’s…coming along,” John quickly said.

However, the look which came from Tyso’s face suggested that his response was not so convincing, causing him to turn away from the young gypsy’s intent eye contact. John was about to ask the young gypsy boy about how he had been handling this past week since Hans’s funeral when they had already gotten to the secondary cockpit. The busy activity at the primary cockpit with Warren, Kim, Autumn and Carol distracted him enough to just take an empty seat within the secondary area. He spied Dr. Wilson studying him and Tyso intently. He gave her a wary smile, receiving one back in response. If anything was going to be said between the two of them, it would have to wait as the noise of Elizabeth and the two Irish twins, Maeve and Muirne came up to the area. The two sisters took over a few empty seats, having some type of discussion about being out in space and how it didn’t look anything like what they had seen in a popular movie they often mentioned. 

“Elizabeth, how far out are we from Earth?” Muirne asked.

“We’re about 900 light years from memory; it’s a solar system sized, intergalactic United Nations with interconnected spheres with differing environments in each one,” Elizabeth described.

“Solar system sized….wow,” Maeve replied in awe.

John was impressed that he could still hear the innocence of the Irish twins’ responses concerning the description of the Galactic Trig. Their conversation continued with Maeve asking various questions regarding the types of aliens they were expected to meet. It brought a quiet smile to his face, a far contrast to his serious facial features he constantly had on display for the past few months since the death of his mother. He heard a scuffled noise from behind and looked back to regard Tricia taking a seat next to him.

“How are you doing, John?” Tricia asked.

John squinted his eyes a bit. “This is the fourth time I’ve been asked that question within the past five minutes. I’m fine…don’t I look fine?”

Tricia peripherally caught the stares of various people nearby. “We’re all concerned about your well-being John. Don’t take it so personally; everyone on this ship has been through a tough time of it, so it’s only natural to ask.”

An abrupt exclamation came from the primary cockpit, causing everyone to turn their heads in surprise at Kim’s sudden and agitated outburst. From the vocal distress, it sounded like the young woman was chastising a flight operator on the other end of the communication regarding the final approach of the Starbird. 

“I remember you from before and you’re still mucking the works up. How am I supposed to respond to your directions if you keep changing your communication style? Now you listen to me, if we don’t get to dock within the next five minutes, I will personally come and jam that earphone up your as…!”

Warren quickly burst into the line, doing his best to keep his smirk from showing while attempting to maintain some type of communication protocol. “Just using Earth metaphors and such regarding this particular communications frequency is not up to par, control. We’ll change levels so we can hear you better. Starbird out.”

Warren had the beginnings of a wry smile, which abruptly ceased as he now had become the target of her steely, cold stare and sour attitude. He thought she was going to say something when abruptly she resumed her part of the ship’s final landing sequences; brining an uncharacteristic cautious look on his face, hearing her grumble something about people needing to mind their place and lack of training. He glanced back at Autumn and Carol in the slightly cramped forward cockpit, aware of their curious looks regarding the young woman’s recent temperamental and agitated state; something which seemed to be coming more transparent since their time just before and after being on Molatin IV.

“I can sense you staring at me and I’m fine,” Kim tersely said. “Just tired of this spacecraft controller mucking up the works. He did this when we first arrived here just after we took care of those viopaths and Doomsday Men back in March. It’s like the fool hasn’t learned a damn thing about docking logistics.”

“Well, usually individuals are jaunted here so there aren’t many spacecraft to get to practice with,” Warren said tentatively.

“And yet, when we came back from Teepuh 2, everything was a piece of cake. I don’t want to hear it,” Kim sharply snapped as she rolled her eyes.

Warren acknowledged her response with a guarded raise of his own eyebrows.

Carol again caught the look that Warren warily gave her, before resuming his part of the final approach procedures. She let out a tired breath, capturing Autumn’s brief eye contact. “Well, I should probably go with Tricia and communicate with the bigwigs, let them know we’re here.”

“Will your husband and son be there?” Autumn inquired, subtlety regarded Kim and John who were still within her peripheral vision.

Carol nodded and smiled. “Yes, they should be meeting us when we dock.”

“Any idea how long this inquiry will last?” Warren asked.

Carol was already out her seat when the young pilot inquired. “Tricia believes we should only be here a week and Narcissa believes only a few days. My husband has always been optimistic about time management, I’m sure the Trig could learn a few things from him. The Chaircreature and council have the necessary documentation regarding our Yrodan caper. Timus believes that due to the extreme circumstances we were under, that the Trig will be understandable and that this is just a bit of transparent formality.”

“I’m sure,” Warren said a bit disbelievingly.

“I know you have no love for the Trig Warren, but they’ve also insisted on us taking the Starbird because Doctors Wilson and Timon want to examine John and Tyso to see if they can bring back their special powers. They are very concerned about this. And also, you and Kim to make sure none of you have anything peculiar going on inside. Jedikiah’s claim that he performed some type of experiment on you two is something I would think would concern you both,” Carol said.

Carol observed Warren nod his head in reluctant agreement, before turning his attention back to the ship’s controls.

“Well, we haven’t felt anything out of the ordinary. Even TIM scanned us and found nothing, we’re fine. Jedikiah was a psychopath who loved to manipulate and lie every chance he got. This is probably just his way of trying to leave us paranoid after his death,” Warren said harshly.

“No harm in checking to be sure, yeah?” Carol asked softly.

Warren couldn’t help but offer her an understanding smile after her concerned statement. 

“Well, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back home,” Kim added with a touch of annoyance.

“Agreed,” Carol said, still somewhat unsure of what to make of Kim’s peculiar attitude of late. 

The blonde, former Federation ambassador left the primary cockpit and got Tricia’s attention by eye. Halting her quiet conversation with John, she stood up and prepared to go with Carol to the lower deck of the Starbird, to make first connections with the Federation authorities. The two made their way down the steps against the wall and stood at the top of the ramp, awaiting the final landing.

“Kim seems to be in a mood since leaving Earth. What’s going on with her?” Tricia asked.

Carol sighed. “Probably the Federation medical check-up. I’ve noticed everyone is a bit testy about it…John, Tyso, and Warren. Can’t say I really blame them for feeling this way.”

“Understood,” Tricia said. “Seems we’re all a bit on agitated edge. John was quite adamant that we never ask him how he’s doing for the remainder of our time here.”

“Well, that’s John for you. Still, even I’m very anxious about him and Tyso. The fact that whatever was done to them to take away their special powers is quite concerning to me, as with everyone, I’m sure,” Carol stated.

“Yes,” Tricia agreed.

The two felt the soft mooring activation of the Starbird as it readied to commence final landing.

Carol turned to Tricia. “Are you sure you’ll be fine going with Autumn to Teepuh 2? I could easily go with her instead.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. I appreciate the offer. Besides, you and Elizabeth will have your hands full of enough Trig hijinks. From what Autumn has planned, we just don’t have time to take the Starbird there; it’s better to use the intergalactic jaunt instead. I’m surprised we were able to get clearance to utilize that mode of transport for such a mission. Have they explained why?” Tricia asked.

“I’m unsure of their motivations regarding this specific errand. But after all we’ve been through this past month, I’m not inclined to question anything that makes our lives less complicated,” Carol said as the ship finally settled down onto the bay’s metal floors.

Within seconds of landing, the Starbird’s ramp descended toward the bay floor, revealing four familiar figures waiting for them. Carol couldn’t help but break protocol and run toward her husband and son, both who had been waiting for their precious third member for days. Dr. Timon Mosta and his clone brother Tikno stood off a little way, observing the heartfelt reunion.

Tricia couldn’t help but be reminded of her son back on Earth, bringing new misgivings about her decisions of late regarding her offspring. She came upon Tikno, who was eyeing her intently.

“Hello Tikno,” Tricia greeted the Federation agent. “I suspected you might be the one I would see, although I’m a bit surprised Timus isn’t here.”

“Hello Tricia. Timus is utilizing his connections to smooth things over for the Tomorrow People when they have to face the inquiry of their actions on Yrodan and with Garth,” Tikno said. “I take it you have your reports ready for review, pertaining to their actions?”

Tricia nodded. “I do. Based on other situations I’ve encountered and the types of paperwork I had to draw up with other planetary systems, I would say this should be an open and shut case.”

“Yes, I would imagine so,” Tikno said automatically causing Tricia’s eyes to narrow a bit in suspicion. “Dr. Timon and the Trig seem to me more concerned about the medical status of four of your brethren, is it true they’ve lost their special powers?”

Tricia caught the sound of the others coming out onto the landing bay from the Starbird, Dr. Timon quickly had walked toward them, making conversation. Carol was still enjoying her reunion with her family. 

She turned back toward Timon to answer his question. “Partially. Tyso was in contact with a genetically altered medusa and John was injected with some type of strain from the medusas which have also taken his abilities away. Warren and Kim were experimented on by Jedikiah, but as far as we know, there’s been nothing out of the ordinary. Even TIM and Dr. Wilson stated that everything was status quo. I’ve made notes of everything and Dr. Wilson has also included her documents as well, to give to the Federation medical specialists.”

Tikno nodded his head, a grim look about him. “This is good. The Trig has given you all a few extra days to insure everyone is medically sound. I have no doubt that we’ll be able to figure a way to give John and Tyso their special powers back. In the meantime, I’ve been tasked with showing you all to your quarters for the duration. You’ll be using the remainder of this Federation day to recoup from your long journey.”

Tricia smiled gratefully. “Thank you Tikno. I guess I’ve become so used to jaunting across the galaxy, I’ve forgotten how these extended hyperspace trips can tire the body out. I’ll let them know.”

Noise from behind reminded the current group that others were coming from the aerialcraft; John, Tyso, Maeve, Muirne and Elizabeth had caught up and exchanged quick pleasantries before being hustled out the bay so they could be settled into their personal accommodations.

Inside the primary cockpit, Autumn, Warren, and Kim were powering things down; Staarla had appeared, wondering if she would be able to traverse throughout the hallways of where they were staying at, since security was much stricter this time around. 

“I’m pretty confident you can since there are plenty of light fixtures around, same as last time. But you should stay near the Starbird, regardless. Seems like there’s an anxious feeling about and the less you’re in the way, the better,” Andrew explained.

|This is good. I had a nice time when we were here last. It brings back nice memories of accessing various data libraries here|

Staarla stated.

A loud, and very familiar retching noise caught everyone’s attention, the sound of something liquidly splashing onto the metal floor within the cockpit. What was surprising is that this noise hadn’t come from Warren, as everyone turned to find Kim slowly slumping back into her seat, catching her breath.

|Turning on the sonic cleaner, we’ll take care of this mess in no time|

Staarla said as she initiated the procedures, much like TIM could do to dispense with objects or food on his table in the Lab, Staarla was able to make the regurgitated food disappear.

“Kim?” Warren asked.

The female pilot held her hand up, silently prompting everyone to hold in place as she took a deep breath to relax. Dr. Wilson had come up to check on her patient’s well-being. After a few moments, she seemed to be fine once more.

“I’m okay. Staarla, you might want to check on the inner gravity calibrations again. I’m thinking it’s off but it’s affecting me for a change instead of Warren,” Kim slightly snapped.

|Of course. I’ll look in on it once all of you have left the ship|

Staarla said.

“It’s been months since this has happened,” Warren thoughtfully said as he regarded Dr. Wilson. “When we first acquired the Starbird, I threw up literally after every flight we had. We thought once the systems here rebooted to their original settings that would be a thing of the past, as evidenced by my lack of regurgitation, so far.”

Dr. Kartika Wilson studied the two advanced telepaths and quickly made a statement. “As I’m to understand, we’ll be spending most of tomorrow doing thorough medical checks on all of you. Granted, myself or TIM were not able to discover anything that Jedikiah might have supposedly done to you two when you were his prisoner, but that doesn’t mean we should discount –“

“I said I’m fine!” Kim unexpectedly cried out. “We’re all fine here so let’s just drop it! We’re stuck here for a few days to go through the usual procedures, as it should be done. Let’s not make such a big deal about it. The gravity calibration is off, that’s all it is.”

Kim abruptly stormed out the primary cockpit, leaving Warren, Autumn, and Dr. Wilson with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

Warren quietly regarded the two women currently in the cockpit, and Staarla who was silently observing the proceedings. He finally shook his head in exasperation. “Don’t look at me, I only pilot the ship, apparently.”

The two women and holographic image watched as an aggravated Warren left to follow the rest of the crew. Dr. Wilson looked at Autumn, as if hoping she would have a clue as to Kim’s continued antagonistic behavior.

“We’ve…all been through a lot this past month. Give her time,” Autumn said.

“Yes, we’ve all been dealing in our own way. Still, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like this; even when our paths occasionally crossed after my family decided to live off world with Kenny during his initial days with the Federation,” Dr. Wilson vocally mulled over. “Anyhow, we should insist everyone get settled in. A long trip such as we just went on isn’t good for anyone in their current state of recovery.”

Autumn nodded as both women prepared to leave the primary cockpit, leaving Staarla to her own devices. The holographic image immediately decided to put on “Rock the Boat” from the music group, Hues Corporation.

***

Buenos Aires  
October

Dana was becoming quite agitated at the continuous aggressive nature Alexio’s discussion had turned into within the past twenty minutes. When she had first arrived a few days ago, she had expected her friend to be a bit off; they all were dealing with the deaths of the potential telepaths in their own way for a bit now, worried about how they would find their families and get background information on them for the upcoming memorial service. But Alexio was just really testing her tolerance boundaries. From his first annoyance of his government in league with the mysterious Dr. Valeria Saurez and her possible involvement with the medusas which killed the potential telepaths, to not using their special powers to immediately exact some kind of revenge on her institution, to John’s lack of leadership and soft Tomorrow People ideology. He then began to question why Warren, Kim, and Autumn couldn’t use their stronger abilities and unique time travel capabilities to save Hans from the fatal shot which killed him.

“Well, what about Autumn? Why didn’t she go back in time a few minutes and rescue Hans? She does have the ability to time travel,” Alexio asked.

“Only for a few minutes and then she’s totally wiped out physically, afterwards. You remember what happened when she was with John’s mother? She was exhausted,” Dana exclaimed. “Also, if she was able to go back, she would’ve run into herself, probably creating some paradox. I mean, if she prevented Hans’s murder, then she would have no reason to go back.”

“She could’ve just jaunted to where this Menze doctor was and prevented him from shooting Hans,” Alexio shot back with his counterpoint.

Dana shook her head as she rubbed her forehead in emotional and mental exasperation. “Look, that’s not how time travel works. But what I do know is we’re driving ourselves bonkers debating this when we should be organizing what we’ll say at the memorial for these kids. Many of whom, I’ll remind you, came from here in Buenos Aires. Stop trying to regulate things that are beyond your control, I honestly can’t take this for too much longer with you. Has everything you learned about the Tomorrow People just gone in one ear and out the other? I’ve never heard you so damn ignorant!”

Alexio momentarily stopped his argument as he saw the emotional distress coming to his friend’s features, stopping him in his aggravated, vocal tracks.

“Look, we have all the information we need, right? About everyone?” Dana snapped.

Alexio’s mind felt like it was going everywhere with a combination of anger and sympathy, that all he could do was simply nod his head in acknowledgment. 

“Good…since you’re obviously the only one to do your people justice, you can take the names and talk about their background. I’m done here…and with you,” Dana proclaimed with a strong scathing tone towards him as she touched her jaunting band on her wrist.

“You’re going back to your parents place?” Alexio said with surprise.

“No, because lately, they’ve been getting on my nerves too. I’ll be at Havenshire, away from you and everyone else. TIM, I’m jaunting in,” Dana said with an annoyed and focused telepathic voice.

Before Alexio could even respond, Dana disappeared, to literally be replaced by Stephen who had picked that particular time to appear and check in on them. The coincidental way which Alexio had seen both jaunt simultaneously, and in the exact same spot, prompted him to give a suspicious scowl toward Stephen, who immediately picked up on it.

“What’s that for?” Stephen asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Nothing. Still, synchronized jaunting…I’ll be looking for that as the new Olympic sport next year,” Alexio observed as he rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

Stephen could plainly hear the heavy cynicism, stress and frustration coming from the young Argentinean teen. Clearly the past few weeks since the defeat of Jedikiah had been particularly tough on Alexio.

“Where’s Dana?” Stephen asked looking around for Alexio’s partner.

“You literally just missed her. She said something about going back to Havenshire,” Alexio said.

Stephen quickly studied the young teen, coming up with a way to initiate some discussion on what was going on within.

“You two had an argument again. To be blunt, Alexio, not everyone is here to tell you what and how to do things. It’s been a rough month and we need to be there for each other. We can’t be alone if we’re expected to get through this period in our lives properly,” Stephen said getting directly to the point.

Alexio gathered the few precious possessions, acquired from the families whose child was killed, and placed them with what he had personally acquired in a plastic container.

“Not going to argue with you about this, Stephen. After the memorial, I’m going to stay in Argentina and help in rescuing the kidnapped people which the government has seen fit to do away with,” Alexio spoke firmly.

“Fine. But only if you get some training from Kenny. He’s really gotten well-qualified at sneaking around and gathering information from places; and only on his approval that you’re ready,” Stephen sharply said.

“Really?” Alexio blurted out with surprise.

“Yes, but you will still check in at least a few times a month, to ensure that you’re doing okay. And stay at Havenshire to be among us for at least 72 hours at a time. There will be no way around that rule,” Stephen stated firmly.

Alexio nodded thoughtfully, still not convinced of the older teen’s response as a thought occurred to him. “Well, what about this Hsui-Tai person? I’ve only met her once at John’s mom’s funeral and she hasn’t been in touch for months.”

Stephen caught the rebellious tone in Alexio’s voice. “Hsui-Tai is a special case, so you don’t need to worry about her. You just concentrate on keeping your head out from where the sun doesn’t shine. Don’t be getting into trouble. The attitude you’ve had recently is going to get you killed if you go out as half-cocked and angry as you are now.”

Alexio was somewhat taken off-guard by Stephen’s response. After these past few months, it was a bit strange for the older teen to allow him such latitude. Alexio also noticed that Stephen seemed to have taken on a slight harder edge these past few weeks, and he suspected it wasn’t all about Hans’s loss. He wondered if it had any connection to the few investigations Stephen had gone on related to the Next Phase Foundation and it’s ever mysterious director Dr. Valeria Suarez. Whatever it was, it seemed to have deflated his own aggressiveness he had been feeling this particular day.

“Well, Dana and I have pretty much everything we need for the memorial. I’m just going to go to my parents’ place and rest up before heading back to Havenshire,” Alexio said.

“Good,” Stephen said as he went through the motions of putting his hand on his outer wrist to jaunt. “Also, give Dana a break if you happen to come back to Havenshire within a few hours. Honestly, it sounds like you two could use some time away from each other for a bit.”

“Telling me what to do again,” Alexio commented.

“Yes, and you better get used to it,” Stephen said directly to the young teen’s eyes before disappearing.

Alexio, again, was caught off-guard by Stephen’s manner. While he would usually strike back vocally at a response in that tone, he mentally decided to drop it, for now. He was tired and he agreed with the older teen’s statement that he should avoid Dana for a bit, and he felt the best way for that to happen was to stay with his parents for the time being. There was also a growing realization that he had been extremely oblivious with his words and observations of the past week to many of the telepaths. While he had a suspicion he knew why he was such a jerk toward everyone, he consciously knew he just wasn’t ready to take responsibility of it yet. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching, he put his hand on the jaunting band on his wrist and disappeared.

Teepuh 2  
October

“The colors are very vibrant here,” Tricia remarked as she continued to observe the pink clouds, slow moving across the dark blue background of the sky.

Autumn stopped what she was doing with the electronic lock and also took a glance at the sky, catching the familiar environment of her home world. She unintentionally rested a curious eye on Tricia, as if catching something subtle coming from the Federation agent. As if sensing she was being stared at, Tricia looked back at Autumn, who quickly went back to her work of accessing the lock.

“So, I guess I’m still a little confused. You said you grew up on Earth, but you were born here?” Tricia asked.

Autumn nodded as she was finally able to release the lock. “Indeed. I was about 40 moons…sorry, 3 or 4 years old when I took my final voyage across the stars to settle on Earth. We had settled on land which I believe TIM, using modern day navigational maps, had called New Mexico on the continent of….North America, I believe it’s called.”

“Yes,” Tricia said. “For a more detailed location, the place you just mentioned is in a country called the United States.”

“I see,” Autumn said as she purposely investigated and tinkered with the stone door, trying to determine the best way to move the heavy mass entry.

Autumn explained. “Many of the memories of my society and culture are locked within these walls. It’s the reason why I am very appreciative of the Federation to have made Teepuh 2 off limits except to academics such as anthropologists, archeologists, and medical scientists. Our society was always open for attainment of new knowledge and our history should offer whatever gifts we have that can help the galaxy.”

Tricia narrowed her eyes. “Aren’t you afraid that other spacefaring races such as the Thargon, Sorson or even the Federation might find dangerous items which could be used against us?”

Autumn looked at Tricia curiously. “We stopped waging useless wars over….37,000 years ago. The last weapon of destruction we had done away with was shortly thereafter. We became a strictly peaceful race afterwards, content and sure in our knowledge that we would never have to wage war again. Unfortunately, we could still be arrogant and stubborn; by the time we realized that we were dying out, it was too late to do anything other than leave for other planets whose civilizations might be able to extend our people in some genetic way. I’m curious as to why you believe the Federation would be so irresponsible with what my society might have?”

“No reason,” Tricia said as she carefully moved a slab of concrete off of table which had linguistics markings on it. “I just don’t trust anyone. It’s always been a part of my nature and its one of the reasons why I’ve climbed through the Federation Agent ranks so quickly.”

Autumn resumed her work of attempting to loosen parts of the stone door. “How peculiar. I never had personal dealings with the Federation back then, but I was always made to understand that they leaned more toward peaceful ways to resolve conflict. From what you just said, you seem to have a distrust of them in how they utilize this concept.”

Tricia was wide eyed, as if she got caught with her hands in a cookie jar; but only for a moment, as she resumed her inspection of the writings while waiting for Autumn to unlock the door.

“Well, there are times when the Federation will need to initiate a more aggressive type of negotiations from time to time. Sometimes, secrecy and direct action is called for,” Tricia explained.

Autumn looked directly at Tricia. “Seems like such secrecy shouldn’t be a part of an institution that prides itself on transparency. From what we’ve all experienced recently, secrecy has a habit of not caring who gets in the way, much less remembers or recognizes them.”

Tricia couldn’t help but become more uncomfortable under Autumn’s visual scrutiny.

My God, those eyes look like they could see through someone’s soul. She probably wouldn’t even need telepathy to understand what’s going on in one’s mind. Tricia thought to herself quietly.

“I see. I think I’m starting to understand your intense desire to ensure that Hans and all the other potential telepaths who died, will get their recognition,” Tricia remarked attempting to change the subject as she pointed at the door, which seemed to have become loosened up by the former village princess’s much stronger telekinesis.

“The Teepuh crystals will lock in their telepathic essences, ensuring that a part of them, no matter how small, will always be remembered. It’s the least we can do for them, for the ones whom we never got the chance to know,” Autumn said with a soft intensity as she finally was able to unlock the door.

Autumn gestured Tricia to give her a hand to physically move the heavy stone door to one side. Once this task was done, they both cautiously proceeded inside the slightly lit room, softly illuminated by the various Teepuh crystals within the circular chamber. 

“I’m surprised the Federation doesn’t have gems such as this,” Tricia said. “I get the feeling this is unique to your world?”

“No,” Autumn started. “I’ve known of other gems which can work with various telepathic resonances, also. But I believe the Teepuh crystals are unique in that if the telepathic resonances are strong enough, the visual aspect of the person can be revealed, with enough of what that person was to communicate their essence to their living family and friends. Of course, there are nuances to this action, such as how strong the bond was to that person or society for it to happen.”

Tricia thought for a bit, choosing her next words carefully. “Is that how it was when you and the rest of the Starbird crew came here this past Spring for your relatives, and Kenny’s wife?”

Autumn was finally able to spy an ancient looking lantern of some kind. Without answering Tricia’s question, she took the unlit torch from the side and telekinetically ignited it, prompting a more well-lit area to whatever else was within the cavernous chamber within. Utilizing what she had remembered from her long-gone mother’s description, she cautiously went to light another torch to better illuminate the room; however, she was unintentionally surprised when the room automatically lit up for a more seeable vision of its environment.

“This is unexpected,” Autumn said as she began to marvel at the contents within.

“Unexpected that there’s light in here?” Tricia asked.

“Indeed,” Autumn replied. “It’s been an unbelievable number of millennia since this room was last opened, much less being cared for in its upkeep. The fact that the solar recharges still work for the room sensors to operate states just how long lasting and high quality our people were in acclimating our technology while simultaneously preserving the natural structures here.”

Tricia could hear the pride in the woman’s voice; but it wasn’t an arrogant pride, but more of an appreciative and wistful acknowledgment of the immense and thoughtful balance of nature and technology which was put into the young woman’s societal monuments by her people.

“You miss your people, I’m sure,” Tricia said. “But you mentioned that your society scattered throughout the galaxy, surely they found a few races who were genetically compatible with them.”

“I am still researching for that information. The Federation records are quite vast for this galaxy alone. It will take time. Indeed, we did have some success with your Earth individuals whom we had made limited contact with back in my time. Warden was very helpful in that area, with the information he had attained when my people had arrived over…ten years ago prior,” Autumn said. “Speaking of….have you and John merged?”

“Merged?”

Autumn worked on coming with a better word which the Federation cop was more used to. “Are you…intimate with him?”

“Why on Earth would you ask me that?” Tricia responded, her face becoming warm and red with astonishment.

“I’m unsure why you would say I ask while we’re ‘on Earth,’ as it’s plain to see we are on Teepuh 2. I mean no disrespect, but John has been avoiding me regarding my help with the memorial speech he wants to make. I notice he is very unsure and I have also noticed you have looks of jealousy whenever I am talking with him. I realize I’m very direct and I’ve been raised to hold nothing back, but if there is something that I am doing which makes you and John uncomfortable, I would like to know. It is not my wish to come between the two of you. Indeed, the speech is very important, to recognize our fallen brethren and I consciously should not assist him if this would be a problem with the intimacy you two have with each other.”

Tricia slowly shook her head a few times. “Warren and Kim were right about you. You are very upfront of your thoughts.”

“Just as you are very private with yours,” Autumn replied.

“Well, to answer your question without letting you in on too much personal details, I’ve realized that John can be very unforgiving of himself when it comes to events, he feels he should’ve foreseen and gotten ready for. He told me there was a time when he seriously considered stepping down because of what happened to the Starbird crew, Stephen, and Tyso; all of which happened within weeks of each other. Elizabeth and Mike eventually convinced him to stay, but there was still an unspoken understanding that these lost and exiled friends wouldn’t be mentioned all too often.”

“That’s not very healthy,” Autumn plainly said.

“No, I don’t believe it is. However, I had believed that this past year, he had begun to work through his psychological peculiarity, regarding that aspect of his behavior. My personal theory, he’s wondering if he is still worthy of being a leader of the Tomorrow People. He was captured and tortured by Jedikiah, he lost many telepaths, and he’s lost his special powers; and to him, I’m thinking he is feeling very unsure of himself in that he believes he doesn’t have the right to lead anymore. On top of all that, he lost his mum, to which he still believes were under suspicious circumstances, at least in his eyes anyway. That’s a lot to take in within the span of a few months, it would be taxing for anyone,” Tricia stated.

“I agree with your argument, Tricia. However, do you believe your past intimacy will affect John’s thought processes for the ceremony?” Autumn continued.

She sure can be determined and one-mined; if one didn’t know her, she would probably be deemed as nosy and pushy by ordinary saps, Tricia thought. 

However, there was an intentional display of frankness which the former village princess was able to convey which could emotionally disarm a person. It was no wonder that John would say that she made him uncomfortable from time to time because of that same disarmament; and from someone like John, who was very controlled, it was an understandable observation. For a split second, Tricia wondered if it was a unique telepathic power that some individuals had.

“Honestly Autumn, I think what John and I had briefly some months ago, is the last thing on his mind these days. And rightly so.,” Tricia said.

“This is good. I truly believe John can say the right things he needs from accessing his heart and experience, whether or not he has reattained his special powers or not,” Autumn said confidently.

As the two women began to procure what gems they could for their galactic jaunt back to the Trig Station, Tricia thought on those last words Autumn had stated. For just a brief second, she got the impression that there was an underlying theme within, maybe something that even Autumn hadn’t noticed. 

“Oh, look at this.”

Tricia looked up, surprised at the intense tone of awe which was revealed in Autumn’s voice. She gently put the Teepuh crystals inside the case, before standing up and coming toward her, wondering what had prompted the release of astonished breath from the former village princess.

Autumn turned toward Tricia, holding two cylinder shipped items. 

Tricia watched as she pressed her thumbs in a certain spot and the items expanded with an immediate snap. For a quick instant, Tricia was reminded of a bo staff, which is pretty much what these items looked like as she observed studied them much closer.

“And look here, a genuine pathic-sword,” Autumn said as she held up another device.

Tricia looked at the item curiously, as it seemed the only thing the woman was holding was the handle. She saw Autumn’s slight smile and immediately was taken aback when the item made a snap motion, revealing a blade-like sword unfolding itself. However, it became equally surprising when it immediately collapsed in on itself, pieces of it fell to the floor with a finality which even made her experience a slight disappointment. Tricia saw what seemed to be a heartbreaking response from Autumn, to the action that just happened, as she kneeled down to inspect the broken weapon.

“Painful to see such honorific art past its time,” Autumn quietly said.

“How peculiar, I’ve never seen a bo staff or sword such as these,” Tricia replied.

“Well, it’s not actually a real sword as you might be familiar with. It’s actually made from the same metal as these “bo staff” as you called them; they can molecularly compact and expand when needed, and which can utilize a telepath’s mental abilities in a more focused way. They don’t kill or maim a person, but one can experience a serious headache after being physically contacted by one. Ariel practiced and used a pathic-sword. We buried it along with her physical remains back in my village. Not many telepaths had the necessary aggressiveness to utilize one, but she did,” Autumn said.

Tricia contemplated her earlier vocal observation. “Wonder if some Federation agents could use something like this?”

Autumn shook her head. “Ariel was unique in that she had telepathic abilities which were of a unique variation. She wasn’t an ATP like myself, Kim, or Warren were; yet, she was more than a standard telepath. Indeed, she was much like her bond-father in that regard, he also had altered telepathic abilities.”

“Interesting,” Tricia said. “Do you think those abilities were biologically changed?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Autumn said as she gathered up a few Teepuh crystals and held them for a bit. “Warden could be quite secretive with his past. I know he had a bond-wife whom he had Ariel with; she had passed on shortly after I arrived on Earth. I was so young, I barely remember what she looked like. Looks like these gems are unaltered and ready for a telepathic bonding. We’ll take these.”

Tricia nodded as she consolidated her quantity from her side of the chamber, a question on her mind.

“Autumn, what’s the difference between bond-father and mentor-father. I’ve heard you mention these a few times.”

“Ariel was Warden’s biological father, so my society would usually designate the biological father as the bond-father; because Warden adopted me after my bond-parents died, he was made my mentor-father. I can understand the confusion sometimes when I talk to people here in this period,” Autumn explained.

“I heard that Warden was very instrumental in getting our friends back,” Tricia replied.

“He was. Warden made it his last duty to guarantee we all made it out of the Kulthan and Atlantis territories before their abrupt destructions. He knew quite a bit about both cultures and the havoc both could potentially do and went out of his way to ensure that Ariel and myself had little to no dealings with either entity. I remember asking him what it was about them which terrified him, he never fully explained,” Autumn said.

“Kinda makes your earlier comment about secrecy a bit mote, keeping such important information away from the two of you,” Tricia stated with just a hint of smugness.

“Warden had his reasons, and he wasn’t working with the Federation. He stated this explicitly, particularly in his last days which myself, Ariel, and the others were privileged to share with him. Indeed, I think it was more of his eccentricity for his behavior, than purposely keeping a secret. He was quite on in his mental and emotional years; it made his appearance look much older than he really was. I felt sympathy for him sometimes, like he always had a look of such responsibility and loss on his shoulders.”

Autumn placed the gems in the box, along with four of the bo-staff looking items also, placing a special matter transporter around the container once closed, for the long-distance jaunt.

“I believe we’re ready for our jaunt back, then?” Tricia stated as she readjusted her intergalactic jaunting gear.

“Yes, we are,” Autumn said as she passively regarded her partner for this endeavor. “I understand the Federation required you to accompany me, as is standard due to our upcoming hearing, but I wanted to tell you I have appreciated your company, Tricia Conway. I hope we can have conversations such as this again soon.”

Again, Tricia was disarmed by an authentic smile the former village princess had finished her statement with. She couldn’t help but give Autumn a true smile and acknowledgment of her own.

The two women telekinetically extinguished the torches and closed the stone door to the outside. They then touched their Federation-issued jaunting belts and disappeared, leaving the chamber’s solar powered illumination to slowly fade to darkness.

***

Galactic Trig Station  
The Starbird

Staarla observed closely the actions of Andrew and Jennifer, both of whom were adjusting various dials on the equipment they were utilizing. For the past ten minutes, they were doing various scans on the completely closed off portion of the engine generator. 

“Well, it truly looks like the gravity calibration is fine, right on the mark,” Andrew said as he looked to Jennifer for confirmation.

“Can’t debate that,” Jennifer acknowledged. 

|It looks like everything is sturdy, from bow to stern|

Staarla said in a slightly sing-song voice.

Synchronized beeps occurred on the telepaths’ devices, indicating the task at hand was complete. 

“Staarla, do you know what’s in this part of the Starbird. I know you’ve said it’s the part of the engine but there doesn’t seem to be any physical way of actually getting inside,” Andrew asked once again regarding the smooth, dark colored wall.

|Just engine parts of such advanced technology, I’m not sure you would understand. Even I’m at a loss at the detail in which it operates|

Staarla said.

Jennifer regarded the holographic image curiously. “But, you’re the biotronic AI for this aerialcraft. Surely you have information somewhere in your databanks.”

|I do not|

Staarla simply explained.

“You should do a detailed analytical search of every memory storage you have,” Andrew ordered.

|You don’t understand, this engine component was inserted in here after the frame was built. Even if I knew what was inside, I couldn’t tell you where or when it was assembled. I am curious as to why this upsets you so|

Staarla said.

Andrew thinned his lips in disappointment. “I guess I’m just…it would be proper to know your past, that’s all. I know we’ve gone through your standard memory storage and there are some significant gaps in the data.”

|Is this about your part in the upcoming memorial regarding the slain telepaths…telepaths whom you have never met or known, whose background is at this time, unknown to you?|

Staarla asked equaling Andrew’s concern.

Jennifer looked at Staarla in slight surprise; sometimes the biotronic AI seemed to always ask the right question at the right time, and sometimes at the wrong time. But she knew it was mostly because the holographic entity truly did experience empathy and concern for her crew’s well-being, no matter how quirky an example she used.

“You’re right, Staarla. Both of us have been worried,” Jennifer replied getting a look of embarrassment from Andrew. “I mean, I personally think that we shouldn’t be doing this, we didn’t know these people, at all. I know Autumn is coming back with some crystals that will allow us to place a bit of their essence in them so they won’t be forgotten, but do we have that right? Do we have that privilege? We failed them, or they would still be alive.”

|Jennifer, you have survivor’s guilt. Truthfully, the fact that you and the others were able to keep Evergreen and Ann from following their tragic path is proof enough that you did all you could with what you had at the moment. No one expects you to know and prepare for every minute eventuality|

“My parents were almost killed by Jedikiah’s bomb, I should be with them instead of helping to explain the reasons for our actions, to a group who sit on high and judging us for what we did to keep anymore kids from dying. It’s not fair or right,” Jennifer frustratingly stated.

Andrew wrapped a sympathetic arm around Jennifer’s shoulders and shook her a bit with confidence. “We’ll get through this like everything else when it’s come with the Galactic Trig. We have so far.”

“Yes, well, I don’t care. Let’s get this over with and return to Earth. Those kids need to be recognized and acknowledged and know that we honor the life they had led,” Jennifer retorted as she flung Andrew’s arm away and proceeded to the bow of the aerialcraft, heading to the forward ramp.

|Did I say something wrong?|

Staarla asked.

Andrew shook his head. “No, she’s….you know how the Hathaway sisters can get. Carol and Dana, they all get very passionate about what they talk about from time to time. Anyway, I need to catch up with her. Can you shut down everything but the essentials by yourself?”

|Of course, Andrew|

Staarla said.

Andrew smiled. “Good. I’ll check on you before we have our session.”

Staarla watched as Andrew walked quickly toward the bow of the aerialcraft, attempting to keep up with Jennifer before she left the hangar. The holographic image had a contemplated look develop on her face as she turned back to regard the smooth, yet solid housing container the engine was intact in. She scrutinized it for a long time, longer than was warranted, especially since she was the only one in the aerialcraft at the time. She gently placed her holographic hand on the smooth surface. The passive action gave her familiar memory sensations of a type she just couldn’t place, like some slightly remembered dream. Autumn decided to turn on some music to relax while she performed inner diagnostics, picking Music Box Dancer from Frank Mills. Staarla could always count on this tune to assist in organizing her thoughts as she delved into a detailed search of all her memory storage. 

Andrew was barely at the bottom of the ramp when he spotted Jennifer a little way’s distance, and it looked like her attention was being held by a Federation official of some kind. He quick walked to her position, just barely catching the end of whatever it was this official was explaining to her.

“Are you Andrew from Earth?”

Andrew took a quick glance at Jennifer, who still had her familiar annoyed face on. “I am, who are you?”

The Federation official wasn’t dressed in “splendid clothes” as a few Tomorrow People were fond of saying whenever they had visual and proximate dealings with members of this institution, but rather in an outfit that reminded him of a mechanic’s attire.

“My name is Colijor Breyum and I was sent to invite you and Jennifer to participate for an extended study on biotronic engineering. Many of us have heard about your adventures with this unique aerialcraft and we believe that you would make a welcome addition to the next class we’ll be having.”

Andrew caught the distressed exasperation of Jennifer’s breath. He noticed she was doing her best not to be rude, but her patience was quickly running out.

“I don’t know, we got a lot going on right now, would it be possible to discuss this for another time?” Andrew asked.

Colijor took out some type of data chip and placed it in the young Scottish highlander’s hands. “Of course, understood. Forgive my untimely intrusion. Just have a look at this to help make up your mind. There’s no rush obviously, as the next class won’t be for another eight of your Earth months. However, I’m sure from what I’ve heard of your developing passion for biotronic engineering and starcraft design, I’m sure you two would benefit greatly from our instruction, and possibly even teach us something when it’s all done. I look forward to hearing from you both.”

With his last word, the humanoid went on his way, obviously in a hurry to perform whatever task was next on his personal agenda.

Andrew looked unusually lost. “Well, that’s something to look forward to, I guess.”

Jennifer shook her head. “Andrew, I’m just wanting to make it through today, okay?”

“Sorry, I was…” Andrew closed off immediately once he saw the perturbed look on his friend’s face.

Jennifer released a breath. “I understand. You get into your work when stressed and I want to get back to my family. I’m sure we’ve all been grieving in our own way. Let’s just get this hearing over with and get back to Earth.”

“You really think that’s what we’re doing?” Andrew asked.

Jennifer took a good hard look at the younger telepath. After everything they had been through and it was like, he still didn’t get it. “Sometimes I wonder about you Andrew. I know you’re aces when it comes to your developing talent regarding biotronics, but sometimes I can ‘t help but wonder if you use your knowledge as an excuse to not see the real world. Honestly, when was the last time you had a good talk with your father or had dinner with him? What about your uncle and cousin who’ve recently arrived this past year? So, I might get that you’re having a bit of a time having some type of feelings for telepaths whom you never knew, but don’t you have any damn feelings about your own family?”

Andrew was shocked and taken aback by Jennifer’s antagonistic question; but before he could respond, she put a hand up in frustration, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

“I’m sorry, Andrew. I’m just trying to deal. Look, I’ll see you in the Chambers in a bit…I’ve gotta go and…”

Andrew quietly watched as the young teen quickly left, whether it was in embarrassment, frustration, or both he couldn’t be sure. And maybe that was the problem. He was looking for a way to fix things instead of just acknowledging the organic process she had to do to get through this sensitive period; the process of grieving which everyone was working through, apparently. Or maybe it was because her question did hit close to the mark in regards to his current relationship and responsibilities to his own family and hotel.

***  
Galactic Trig Station  
Medical Wing B

John and Tyso were seated in surprisingly comfortable, cushioned chairs. After two days of constant tests, probes, and a few minor biopsy samples from the medical staff regarding their current situation due to their lack of telepathic abilities, they had been shown to a homier room. It was a welcome respite from the sterile and scientific environment they had constantly been in recently.

John was anxious about the results Dr. Wilson, Dr. Timon and a few others had come up with regarding their special powers. It wasn’t like his abilities hadn’t been taken before; whether by barnium or by the Trig itself, but something about this specific time had him on edge about regaining them. He took a glance at Tyso, who actually seemed quite relaxed in an unexpected nonchalant way. As if hearing his inner thoughts, even though they had no access to telepathy, Tyso turned toward him and gave him a smile, prompting John to release a strained smile at best.

“Tyso, you don’t have to be here. If you’re wanting to know your results privately, you can allow this.”

“Oh, I know John. But to be honest, I think it would be best for us if we received our news together,” Tyso said as an air of uncertainty and disappointment subtlety developed on his features.

John asked his next question as tactfully as he could. “Still upset with your father?”

John saw Tyso look directly at him, his face as serious as he had ever seen the young gypsy boy be.

“I know he’s my dad, but I don’t think I can trust him anymore. He’s only gone by his own tune, so-to-speak; but what he almost did to Elizabeth during the Havenshire battle…I’m not sure if I should go back home. I’m not sure if I want to go back. I mean, beforehand, when I had my special powers, there was a strong confidence that I could always look after myself and my family if he went on one of his...abusive rages, whether physical or emotional,” Tyso described.

“You can still stay at Havenshire, you know,” John added.

“If…we stay at Havenshire,” Tyso reminded the leader of the Tomorrow People. “We still haven’t come to a final decision on that. Although, where we’ll go afterwards, I honestly couldn’t say.”

“We’ll find somewhere, we always have,” John reassured him.

“One way or another, right?” Tyso said with an attempted lightness to his tone.

“Yes,” John said strongly, his first feeling of confidence since being rescued from Jedikiah’s clutches.

“Speaking of family, how do you do it?” Tyso asked, thoughts of his own family still paramount on his mind.

John tilted his head a bit. “Do what?”

“Well…I’ve heard rumors, as I’m sure you’ve had,” Tyso voiced carefully. “That the Trig might force you to abdicate your leadership of the Tomorrow People. Yet, from what I’ve been catching, you sound like you would still want to stay around, no matter what the decision could be.”

John nodded his head thoughtfully for a bit. “Well, I think how you’re phrasing it; it sounds more like you’re comparing apples to oranges. I know that no matter how this plays out or what the final decision comes to, I’ll know I’ll still be accepted and supported by the people I’ve helped lead and guide throughout this decade. Regarding your immediate family, I’m not sure if I can relate, or even should attempt to relate. But I can say that maybe a change of scenery for you and Evergreen could work a bit of good for the both of you; even for your parents, possibly. Your relations with your parents, from what I’ve observed, has always been intensely more challenging than mine.”

Tyso looked thoughtful as he took in John’s words, nodding his head ever so slightly.

“Have you forgiven him?” John asked suddenly.

The physical reaction Tyso experienced prompted by John’s reaction shocked both of them, with John quickly asking the gypsy teen what was wrong. 

“No, I’m fine,” Tyso said as he exhaled deliberately, slowly shaking his head. “That was a question I wasn’t expecting, much less my reaction to it. Still, my dad did make threats to Mr. Schumacher and Elizabeth while holding a gun in their direction. I don’t know….maybe I should have a talk with Dr. Wilson when we get back.”

John gave him a sympathetic smile. “Well, Dr. Wilson usually associates with the mental and emotional stability of recently broke out telepaths. Still, sounds like that could be a start. I’m sure you have a lot of things to talk about with your family regarding the environment you’ve had to grow up in. Anyway, I’m sure you’ll come to a determination that is right for you. And I’m sure everyone will want you to stay at Havenshire for as long as you need until you do figure it out. I know I would. Lack of special powers has never stopped us from retaining a friendship with someone whom we trust and admire.”

Tyso gave an appreciative smile at the older man’s response. 

It was at that moment when the door slid open to reveal Dr. Timon and Dr. Wilson. They were followed closely by two other physicians; Dr. Mangas Tollery, a silver-skinned humanoid male, and Dr. Xxays Qeras, a physician who had a bunny-shaped body with a feline-type face, she hovered just to the side of the group as they took their chairs. All had ambiguous looks on their faces, revealing nothing of the information they were expected to give to the former telepaths.

John’s lips became a thin line as he readied himself for their final conclusions regarding the absence of their special powers.

***

Medical Wing A

Warren and Kim were on opposite corners of what was called the waiting room; a near identical area that John and Tyso had been waiting in on the opposite end of the same hallway.

“So….what’s going on with you, lately?” Warren asked.

Kim turned away from her view of the stars and various star craft activity going on below near the landing bays.

“However do you mean?”

“Well, the fact that you’ve pretty much been closed off to everyone for the past week is quite telling. What’s been on your mind? You’ve been terse, grumpy, overly stressed, and you’ve seemed to go out of your way to push everyone aside. It’s pretty extreme, even for you,” Warren remarked.

Kim released a loud breath, as if trying to cleanse herself from whatever was in her body. “So, the fact that I might have battle fatigue from the events of the past year hasn’t crossed your mind?”

“Is that what it is?” Warren asked, his attention coming into sharp focus.

Kim was at a split-second loss on how to react to Warren’s reaction to her question. It was unexpected and yet, a part of her appreciated that he cared enough to respond in that way. 

“No, I shouldn’t have put it in that way; although, it’s probably not too far from the truth. We have been through a lot in our personal year and a half,” Kim said as she walked over to the couch Warren was seated at, taking a cushioned chair next to him. “I do appreciate you asking about my welfare.”

“Sure. You know I take that stuff seriously,” Warren said.

Kim intently regarded Warren, “You’re thinking about Job…aren’t you? You said he fought in Korea and Vietnam, did he suffer from battle fatigue?”

“I suspect he did, but I don’t think it affected him as brutally as others he would occasionally talk about. Don’t get me wrong, Job was quite open when it came to his kids he took care of at the youth center; but when it came to his military status, Communications Sergeant First Class Job Atherton of the Special Forces could be quite vague about things. Still, I’ve since taken his silence on some aspects of his tours as something he hoped I would never have to experience,” Warren said.

Kim released a contemplative smile, which Warren could immediately recognize. “Well, looks like you’re finally relaxing a bit.”

“I’m thinking about my Aunt Sheba,” Kim wistfully remembered her too short time with her one and only aunt. “You know, it wouldn’t be the first time I wondered what would’ve ever happened if Job and Aunt Sheba ever got together. They had many similarities regarding life, responsibility, and giving back to the community.”

Warren nodded his head. “I would have to agree. From what you’ve told me about your aunt in the years I’ve known you, I’m thinking those two could’ve had something together. I’m sure both would tell us to suck it up and drive on, but don’t lose sight of the fact that you’re only human and you’ll have to plow through whatever challenge you’ve been chosen to figure out to accomplish and initiate to the next phase of your life.”

Kim nodded in knowing agreement. “Aunt Sheba would’ve said the same thing; however, in less militaryspeak.”

For the first time in a long while, the two advanced telepaths gave in to their heartfelt thoughts of their former individual mentors and released authentic laughs. For just a little while, the events of the past month seemed to be a distant memory. 

Warren studied the woman whom he had been through so much with over the past year, trying to get any kind of reading from her facial features regarding what had been bothering her since their trip began; an unexpected and intense thought came to his mind.

“You’re nervous about our medical results,” Warren said with an unexpected relief in his voice. “Well, why didn’t you say so? I wouldn’t worry too much. From all the poke and prod tests they subjected us to the past two days, I’m thinking everything is pretty much status quo. They’ve let us in on everything they’ve performed. What’s happening now is just a formality…a brief formality of what’s been done, that’s all. Whatever Jedikiah supposedly did to us obviously didn’t have any effect on us, if he actually did anything. The psychopath seemed to be more into suffering and torture of telepaths, more than anything else. You know how much he hated the Tomorrow People. Just more psychological assaults on us. That’s all it was. We just now recover like we always do.”

“Well, thanks for bringing our current situation back up,” Kim gave Warren an annoyed upturned lip in disapproval.

“Hey, we’ve gotten through worse and we’ll do it again,” Warren said as he realized his recent attempt at figuring out what was on Kim’s mind was ill-timed.

“I wish that was true, Warren,” Kim said quietly, prompting the return of a severe worried look to cross her friend’s features. 

But before Warren could ask what she meant, the door opened to reveal Dr. Timon Mosta, Dr. Kartika Wilson, and Dr. Xxays Qeras. For a moment, Warren watched as the Dr. Qeras quietly floated in the room, using her formidable telekinetic abilities to settle onto the table in front of them. He remembered her species was very empathic, with many of them going into careers such as medicine, counseling or psychiatry to assist people in their many physical or emotional maladies. The fact that she physiologically resembled a fuzzy rabbit with floppy ears and soft, feline-type facial features, coupled with a genetically superior, peaceful demeanor probably helped with keeping patients at ease around her people. 

“We have the complete results of your examinations and I can readily say that you both are in perfectly healthy condition,” Dr. Qeras proclaimed.

Warren released a triumphant breath of victory. However, his self-congratulatory reaction at the news was short-lived when he noticed that the three doctors in front of him still had concerned looks on their faces. He was confused, and became even more confused when he glanced at Kim, who also had an anticipatory reaction, as if there was still more news to say. And she seemed very fearful of what was to come.

Slowly imitating Kim’s physical and emotional being, Warren decided to settle in, arms protectively crossed along his chest, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

***

London, England  
Hyde Park  
October

“So he actually listened to you what you said,” Kenny said with slight surprise to his voice.

“Well, he didn’t do anything which required any kind of rescue, so I’m assuming he did,” Stephen said. 

Stephen and Kenny were walking silently on the concrete path near Speaker’s Corner in Hyde Park. Many people were out and about, walking with family, jogging, playing Frisbee, tourists taking pictures of anything. Stephen was always a bit impressed with how busy this park could get. The two teens had recently finished finding out information about their lone potential telepath casualty in the city from a friend whom he had been friends with for a while. For the past few minutes, they had been discussing memorial logistics and Stephen’s quick conversation with Alexio regarding his attitude and situation with Dana.

“I’ve heard you mention he reminds you of Mike when he was younger,” Kenny said.

Stephen shook his head. “Similar in some ways, but Mike was always able to be reasoned with once you were able to talk to him. Alexio always seems to have a point to prove.”

Kenny shrugged. “Can’t say I blame him. Look at the environment he’s come from. His government is practically killing people. It’s a pretty paranoid place he’s having to live within so he’s got to be always on guard, always pushing people to reveal their true intentions.”

“Is that something you’ve picked up during your time as an ambassador?” Stephen asked.

“It is, actually. People always are a product of their environment. Alexio has nothing in common with us except for the fact that he’s a telepath. With Mike, at least we also had a national commonality with him. It’s why you, John, and Elizabeth were able to bridge that communication with him. It’s going to be much harder with Alexio,” Kenny stated.

“I’m not sure how that’s going to be possible,” Stephen said. “I’m sure he’s feeling guilty about Hans’s death, survivors’ guilt and all. From what I’ve learned about him, he always made sure he didn’t get in the way of others’ actions. He never wanted to feel responsible for someone dying for him because he just happened to be there or due to his lack of knowledge about the situation.”

Kenny shook his head sympathetically. “Alexio couldn’t have known Dr. Menze would go on a quick sniper shooting rampage. That’s the way he’s mourning right now, pushing away everyone that he’s a bit embarrassed to be around right now, just because of what Hans did to save his life. But you have to give Alexio this benefit, that he’s wanting to go out and retrieve all those missing people that his government kidnapped, it’s a lot better than what he would bring up before, about going after members of the regime itself. I’m thinking that’s why you decided he could go about doing this, as long as he adhered to your conditions?”

Stephen nodded, becoming more impressed with Kenny’s deductive analysis, a far cry from the barely into his teen person he first encountered when he first broke out. He briefly couldn’t help but admire how they all had matured in the past few years.

“Being that’s the case, maybe I should go along with him then,” Kenny said with unexpected determination.

This last bit caught Stephen completely by surprise. “What?!? Why? I thought you weren’t willing earlier when I first asked you. What’s changed your mind?”

“Well…someone needs to watch his back. He’s also going to need someone who has knowledge and experience getting in and out of places,” Kenny stated. “Alexio has absolutely no idea of the subtleties and nuances of getting the entire picture of an environment you plan on sneaking into, much less the consequences of those actions afterwards. Right now he’s literally an elephant walking about in a china room when dealing with people also; he’ll obviously need my diplomacy skills. I know he’s had to utilize lower level sneaking around skills like that since he’s lived in Buenos Aires, but he’s going to need a lot more training if he’s going to survive without hurting other people in the process. As he is now, I don’t see him as the thinking on his feet type like Mike has always been.”

“Sounds like you’ve just volunteered to be his mentor,” Stephen said with a slight smile.

Kenny couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “Yes…I suppose I have.”

“Wonder what John will think of all this,” Stephen wondered out loud.

“Hard to say, he has his own issues to deal with. Maybe the question we should be asking is if he’ll have the ability to trust that we’re wanting to do the right thing. I’m still not used to him distributing the responsibility to everyone, which has to happen now that there are more of us,” Kenny said.

“No, I think John will continue to give out responsibility. You remember when he prompted us to continue with bringing Hans into his breakout, remember? It was around the time him and Elizabeth had the talk with Eli who suggested we house the Lab at his place,” Stephen said.

“Indeed, but have you seen what’s happened to him in his life lately? First his mum unexpectedly dies, telepaths are killed by medusas, something he can do nothing about because he was captured and tortured by Jedikiah, and on top of that, he’s lost his special powers, potentially permanently. That’s a lot for any one person to have to deal with, and when you’re a leader and responsible for the welfare of your people…I don’t know. Throughout my travels as a Federation ambassador, I’ve seen leaders much stronger than John fold because they couldn’t hack it,” Kenny pointedly said.

“Well, from the many Federation video shows I’ve watched of Federation history and notable people, I’ve seen some individuals who were nothing more than the average street sweeper rise up to intense challenges such as John is going through and come through it stronger,” Stephen countered.

“Touché Stephen,” Kenny said with an impressive smile. “Nice counterpoint. Good to know you weren’t just watching cartoons during your long-term medical convalescence. You sure you don’t want to be an ambassador, like you stated just before we came back to Earth last spring?”

“No. Besides, I really didn’t want to become one. I’m figuring out that sometimes I have to vocally state what I’m thinking to find out if it makes sense or not. While I’m not totally forgoing that path, it doesn’t seem to make sense that I take up on it as of this time. Besides, it seems my communication style is developing into a balance of diplomacy coupled with very active participation of late. Does that make sense?” Stephen asked.

“Makes sense to me. From what you told me about your medical exile, you and Tyso weren’t allowed to do much physical activity. Also, it sounds like you may be in the mentor stage of your life, which is fine, provided you stay proper with your communicative intent to whom you’re training, and to yourself as well. These young telepaths will need a responsible person to emulate when it comes to these duties as a Tomorrow Person,” Kenny said.

“Sounds like the conversation I had with Mike in Paris recently,” Stephen mentioned.

Kenny regarded Stephen as he listened to the older teen describe what Mike had talked about regarding how they all had looked upon each other to emulate and persevere through their obligations for their planet and the Federation.

“Sounds like you two had some good communication going. I don’t know Mike too well, but from what I’ve seen and heard, apparently he’s matured a lot since you all found him,” Kenny said.

Stephen nodded in agreement. “Speaking of communication, has TIM said anything about whether Hsui-Tai is coming to the memorial service?”

Kenny shook his head. “I haven’t heard anything. I know she made contact with him a day or two this month already. I thought she was on some personal mission. You’re not thinking about dragging her back, are you?”

“No, I couldn’t do that. Mike made a solid argument to leave her alone for the time being. I’ve just been concerned about the bare quantity of her communications. We’ve had a massacre of telepaths by our worst enemy and she’s still only been checking in once a month,” Stephen said.

“I’m sure she’ll come,” Kenny said. “She came for the funeral of John’s mum.”

Stephen made a slight discouraged sound. “Seems like that’s all we’ve been doing lately, attending or talking about funerals and memorials. Let’s talk about something else for a bit.”

The two walked in silence for a while, taking in more of the active autumn day.

“I heard they had the Queen’s Silver Jubilee Exhibition here a few years back,” Kenny mentioned.

Stephen nodded. “That would’ve been nice to attend. I think the last time we were here was when we rescued Jennifer and the other kids from the Frakth that one night.”

Kenny couldn’t help but smile at the memory. “Oh yes; fun times that was. Carol’s birthday, your “shyness” around Jennifer, our first meeting with Kim, and the most important part….saving everyone utilizing the sexual customs of the Frakth.”

Stephen caught the slight humor in his friend’s voice. While it wasn’t too far-fetched to talk about their past adventure in a place they hadn’t been to since, he could still catch the seriousness in Kenny’s tone. He could appreciate his friend attempting to lighten the mood a bit, particularly after concluding their investigation of the deceased potential telepath they were gathering background information on.

“How are you doing throughout all this, Stephen?” Kenny asked suddenly.

“How do you mean?” Stephen asked.

“What do you think I mean? I’m not trying to belabor the obvious, but you have been taking on some serious responsibility since you got back to Earth. Training the neopaths, fighting against Jedikiah…again, and the too many deaths of potential telepaths, including one whom you trained. Also, taking charge and coordinating these fact-finding missions to gather as much background on these potential telepaths for the upcoming ceremony. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been doing some unofficial reconnaissance on the Next Phase Foundation. That’s a lot to take on within the past few months; so again…I’m asking how you’re doing throughout all this?” Kenny asked with a bit more focus in his tone.

“So, you’re asking the question I was going to ask you, eventually,” Stephen stated.

“C’mon Stephen, we’re friends who’ve known each other for over six years. I can understand you asking some of the neopaths how they’ve been doing, who’ve barely gotten their feet wet…in one of the more intense ways in their burgeoning development of being a Tomorrow Person. You and I, we’ve been around the block more than a few times, so let me in.”

Kenny stopped and turned to Stephen, crossing his arms in expectation. 

“You’re about as stubborn as you were when you insisted on leaving the Lab all the time when we went out on missions,” Stephen smirked.

“Yes, and it looks like that rule has been tossed out the window for quite a while now,” Kenny said sardonically.

“Hey, blame your mum. She didn’t want her only son to be…”

Kenny caught the abrupt choke in Stephen’s voice, cutting off the word which almost came to the fore.

“Killed, Stephen. My mum didn’t want me killed. But that’s the cruel thing about all this. The more of us there are, the more likely chance that many of us will be killed,” Kenny said as he stared directly at his slightly older friend. “Look, I know I’m being very blunt about all this. It’s a direct consequence of seeing more of the galaxy and spending a year in Earth’s past. I don’t know if Carol and I have told you, but one of the atrocities we saw Jedikiah initiate in Earth’s past was the genocide of a whole society of people in northern Scotland. When Ariel, Carol and I had first met Warden and the Highland People, that’s what we called them, they were scared when they saw our special powers, limited as they were. Jedikiah found us and one of the first things he did was to take their whole villages out. He killed them all. And now, here we are again, where we again fought against Jedikiah and once again, he’s killed many people, this time telepaths.”

“Stephen nodded. “Yes, but that was just Jedikiah, and he’s dead now. He can’t hurt us any longer.”

“Right, but be as it may, we’ll still have people coming to exploit us, like this Colonel Masters that Tricia used to work for; or even another government entity like Russia, when they killed Pavla. And then our darker halves called viopaths…have you read the accounts of Kim and Warren when they fought against those two viopaths about a year after Warren was forced to go work for the Trig? There’s a scary history there regarding our much darker counterparts. But I’m getting off track. I know many of us will stay on Earth, to help with the eventual mass breakout which will invariably happen; but we’re going to have to prepare ourselves to fight back against the people who would want nothing more than to have us for their own nefarious whims. This Dr. Valeria Suarez and whoever or whatever this Sogguth is, Stephen I think we should expect to encounter them again. We should train to keep our potential casualties down,” Kenny stated with determined focus in his tone.

“Blimey, when did you start to become such a cheerful fella?” Stephen asked with slight sarcasm.

“Real life,” Kenny said matter-of-factly as he sighed. “Look, I’m just saying that to prevent another massacre like the one we’ve just had, we need to be ready. For us…for the Tomorrow People on this world, what’s happened this past month has been the most tragic of events we’ve ever had the displeasure to experience. A very rude wake up call to start being on the alert and more aware. To use whatever technology we have to build a strong defense system for Havenshire; and for our personal selves, whether that utilizes technology or active physical self-defense measures such as martial arts of some kind. We can’t kill, but we should defend ourselves to the best of our abilities, with or without our special powers. To be honest, I’ll be surprised if our four remaining newest members will want to have anything to do with us after all this.”

“Kenny, they don’t have much of a choice. They’re Tomorrow People, same as us. Dana, Alexio, Maeve, and Muirne will be expected to utilize their talents for the future of our race and the world,” Stephen said as he narrowed his eyes at his younger friend. “Unless…you’re thinking we should leave this world.”

The former Federation ambassador looked around, noticing the autumn leaves and receiving a slight chill from the subtle breeze which had just begun as he released a quick breath. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve personally seen this happen. I recall being present at a few planets whose local telepaths had to leave, due to the machinations of their local society.”

Stephen shook his head. “No, we’re not leaving here. I’m not going to allow these telepaths who died in front of us to have fallen in vain. That’s unacceptable to me; and to John and Elizabeth, I’m sure.”

“I believe you’re absolutely right about that,” Kenny said with a slight laugh, bringing a curious look from his friend. “Sorry, but did you ever think that over six years down the road since you broke out, that you and I would be challenging ourselves to do better with the responsibilities we have; and being role models to younger telepaths?”

“No…I suppose I haven’t at that,” Stephen thought for a moment. “I guess we’ve grown up.”

Kenny nodded as he clasped his friend’s shoulder in a brotherly way. “Indeed.”

A sudden question came into Stephen’s mind as they continued their walk among the park activities of numerous people. “Indeed, indeed…what’s the deal with you saying that word all the time? And it’s not just you, it’s like…everyone who came back on the Starbird uses it.”

Kenny shrugged. “Don’t know. It’s something that just stuck with us, I guess. I learned it from Ariel, who obviously learned it from her bond-father, Warden. Indeed, now you got me all self-conscious about saying it now, damn you.”

This prompted both teens to laugh out loud at their conversation, finally releasing some of the stress and tension that had been building up within them for a while now. 

“This was a good conversation, Kenny. I’ve appreciated it,” Stephen said.

“I’ve been talking with my bond-sister Autumn from time to time. She’s a really good listener,” Kenny explained.

“Hopefully she’ll be good for John as well, I heard she was going to help him with the memorial speech?” Stephen asked.

“Well, what I’ve noticed about her is that she has a very peculiar way of getting to the heart of things that are going on in one’s mind,” Kenny said as he stopped and turned directly to Stephen. 

“She has been a good influence on us,” Stephen noted. “I’m sure John is in good hands.”

“Of course he is; although I’m sure she’s been driving him a bit crazy if she has been helping him. Okay, now tell me what you’ve been up to about the Next Phase Foundation. I get the feeling you’ve turned up something that has been strongly bothering you for a bit. You should have someone to watch your back with this, and I’m in. Maybe we can bring Alexio in on this, get him some training,” Kenny stated strongly.

“Oh, that’ll be interesting,” Stephen nodded warily as he began to relegate what he had found out from the mysterious organization from his investigations of the past week. 

***

Galactic Trig  
October

Carol was doing her best to not literally run to the Galactic Trig Council chambers for the Quorum meeting. She wanted to make sure to go over the various documentations of which would be presented to the Quorum within the next hour. She had no doubt she could get there on time if she did run, having kept in shape from the running drills she used to do for her softball team when younger and current jogs on the Havenshire Estate. But the usual prim and proper way of walking through these hallowed halls would bring her more stares and remands, which she wasn’t in the mood to have acknowledged nor spoken of. She was just about ready to chuck protocol to the wind and launch into a brief jog when she literally bumped into Timus. 

“Carol! You’re running late for a very important date; pardon the expression,” Timus said.

For a second, Carol wondered when Timus had started getting the hang of Earth jokes when he held his hand up, unwillingly prompting her to come to a complete standstill, bringing about an anxious reaction. “Timus, let’s go. We’ll be late, you know you have to be at the Quorum Chambers within the hour, and we still need prep time.”

“Before we enter, I must talk to you about a few things regarding the Trig. As you know, there have been a few recent changes since the last time the Tomorrow People have been here,” Timus said.

Carol was dismissive. “Yes, yes, I’ve heard…a slight changing of the guard; Temporary Head Chairperson for the Trig, who also happens to be Current Head for this investigative council we’re seeing, newly installed representatives for this newly formed Protectors of Closed Worlds thing. Narcissa keeps me up to date on the current happenings; just because I’m on a leave of absence doesn’t mean I’ve totally neglected my obligations to be informed of Federation activities. You should know me better than that.”

Timus was patient. He had expected Carol to be somewhat irritable, as it had been noticed by anyone who had encountered the Tomorrow People within the past few days. He waited for her to collect herself before proceeding with his important news. His continued silence brought a curious look to her features.

“What’s wrong?”

Timus sighed. “Carol, what I’m about to state is of vital importance in the immediate future of the Galactic Trig and more importantly, your world; in fact, a number of worlds will be affected by this decision which will be coming up soon. My only regret is that I could not warn you of these actions sooner. But I believe you will have a direct impact on the outcome of this potential developing situation with your people and the Federation at large.”

Carol couldn’t help but smirk, just a bit. Same old Timus, always with a flair for the dramatic at times, she couldn’t help but notice. “Well, out with it then.” 

Carol listened to Timus’s explanation; and the more she heard, the more her anxiousness increased.

***

The Trig Chamber had changed a bit since the last time he had been here. John noticed the subtle aesthetic changes to the room and the addition of a few new flags which represented the direct council who provided direct leadership to the Trig members. There was a particular flag that caught his attention, one he was not familiar with; it was blue and had seven stars surrounding a circle, a shield possibly, with the Federation seal within it’s center.

“It really is like a United Nations in space. There must be so much good this Federation does for the galaxy,” Maeve observed in awe.

John regarded her with a smile. “Yes, I’m sure the Federation believes this of them. They’ve been around for over 100,000 years, keeping the peace as best they can.”

“When they feel like it,” Andrew said cynically.

Maeve turned quickly to Andrew’s comment. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are they not like the Federation from Star Trek?”

John was about to respond when the main entrance opened, receiving Tricia, Autumn, and Dr. Wilson into the chambers. While John didn’t have his telepathic abilities, he still retained a natural ability of reading into an individual’s body language, and what he saw with Tricia and particularly Dr. Wilson, prompted a cause of concern within him. He glanced at Elizabeth and could see she had also picked up on this anxiety and frustration, causing her to move in closer to him. He watched as Autumn took her seat with her group. She caught John’s eye across the way and stared for a bit. 

“Autumn, what’s going on?” John quietly mouthed to her.

Autumn’s face was visually stoic; however, John could get a sense of deep empathy coming from her, even with the loss of his telepathic abilities. She gave him a reassuring smile as she pointed forward, prompting him to pay attention to the upcoming proceedings.

“Motivating the present, John,” Elizabeth unexpectedly said.

John regarded Elizabeth peculiarly. “I’m sorry?”

Elizabeth turned to John. “That’s what Autumn just pathed to me. It was a message for you. Do you know what it means?”

“No, I don’t.” John released a slightly frustrated grunt, as he remembered the dream he had of Autumn a few days ago on the Starbird.

“Something’s going on, John. This isn’t the normal standard that manifests here for assemblies such as this,” Elizabeth quietly commented.

“Yes, I’m beginning to believe it has something to do with the non-arrival of our friends so far,” John said as he looked around for the missing three. “I don’t like it.”

Elizabeth also glanced around but couldn’t find Carol, Warren, or Kim anywhere in the vicinity. She automatically looked to make sure that Tyso, Muirne, Maeve, Andrew, and Jennifer were in their proper place; once personally and visually acknowledged, she relaxed for just a little bit. The proceedings were ready to begin but their trio of friends still hadn’t arrived. 

A swell of general murmur increased in volume, prompting Elizabeth and John to look with focused curiosity as what had caused the change in the physical environment. Both were slightly surprised that the person whom the attention was being given to was none other than Timus and Tikno, the latter who then proceeded to stand among them, taking his place next to Elizabeth’s left side, bringing confused facial reactions from her and John. Before the two Tomorrow People could respond, the primary Chairperson came into the chamber, prompting the usher to order everyone to rise. After that specific moment passed, she bowed to the various advocates and proceeded to sit down, allowing everyone else in the chamber to take a seat.

It was respectfully quiet as the various members silently took stock of the folders in front of them, readying themselves for the proceedings to begin.

The Chairperson cleared her throat for attention of the chambers.

“Members of the Trig, Advocates, Tomorrow People of Earth, and assembled Observers; I welcome you all to the Federation Quorum Chambers on this day of 11.07.100,995, Federation Standard. I am Chairperson Adathea, Current Head of this Investigative Quorum and Temporary Head of the Galactic Trig. This official inquiry and preliminary hearing will be directed on the actions of Ambassador Carol Hathaway, and members of her group, officially known as the Tomorrow People of Earth. Understand, that this is not an official arraignment or trial resulting in a not guilty or guilty plea; for these events that have happened are already documented and verified by official Federation Consultants and Security. We are assembled here to provide transparency to our Federation citizens, who are rightly concerned about these troubling events and how they came to be; and to hopefully, prevent such disconcerting actions in the future from Federation officials of Ambassador Carol’s station. We shall also pursue dialog to determine the standing of John Halloway Dixon and Tyso Boswell, and discuss the status of Kim Sterling, and to end with the introduction of a new established council of investigation; all of whose future within the Federation will be determined within these proceedings today. Let us begin.”

John was somewhat impressed by the opening statement from this Chairperson Adathea. It was of a much differing atmosphere than it was seven months ago when he was last here attempting to guilt the Trig into assisting Earth from the Thargons and Sorsons. But then, this was more of a Quorum session, with just a few Trig members present. Still, he was experiencing an overwhelming sense of anxiety that much more was to be revealed in this session. He couldn’t possibly think that they could leave without some mention of his and Tyso’s current status; and where were Carol, Warren, and Kim? Even without his special powers, John could tell that something potentially complicated was brewing on the horizon.

As if hearing John’s non-telepathic thoughts, two security personnel on the other end made a smart movement, each one opening two doors on either side of them. A collective group of familiar people proceeded to make their entrance inside the Quorum Chambers; Carol, Warren, and Kim had finally approached and took a seat near Tricia, Autumn and Dr. Wilson. 

“Autumn Harvest Moon and Warren Gray, you two are not required to secure your status,” the Chairperson said curiously.

Warren and Autumn stood up, the former giving the latter a subtle nod before speaking.

“Chairperson Adathea, I stand with my friends; specifically, one in particular, whose status is as much my doing,” Warren explained with a very direct tone.

“Chairperson Adathea, I also stand with my friends; and in particular, my fellow ATP brethren of which I am a part of, whom I’ve personally experienced life and death with together. Respectfully, I shall not abandon them in their time of need and support,” Autumn said.

The Chairperson nodded her head. “Your loyalty is commendable and acknowledged. You may sit with your associates. We shall now begin our proceedings with the incident which happened on Yrodan. I call Patricia Conway to the stand to verify and explain the official narrative, from your official observing.

Tricia took to her feet and proceeded to stand behind a podium which faced directly at the Chairperson and members of the Quorum. 

“Salutations, one and all of the Federation Investigative Quorum. I have prepared an accounting of the Yrodan Incident as it happened. To begin, I had wrapped up a diplomatic mission in the Tennem System just a few days prior and had attained transport taking me to Yrodan. My plan was to then transfer to another transport that would be going near the Earth system for which I would then stay. After my transport arrived, I had received a communique soon after from Consultant Shrouda Petei about a breach in security protocols involving a Federation ambassador and her group. I accompanied Consultant Shrouda to the aerialcraft known as the Starbird; wherein I placed myself within the transport to witness Consultant Shrouda state her official intention to Ambassador Carol’s group. During this time, I was witness to Consultant Shrouda’s statement, placing Ambassador Carol and her official entourage known as the self-proclaimed group known as the Tomorrow People into my custody. Ambassador Carol’s entourage immediately surrendered themselves to me for quarantine and under Federation Security protocol as stated from Article 2, Section B, I released them under their own recognizance and traveled back to Earth with them, to ascertain the situation and reasons for why this group acted in the method which they did. Within this time, I was witness to severe conflict involving their old adversary Jedikiah, who was utilizing medusas to kill off potential telepaths through forced breakouts. Ambassador Carol’s group was tasked with retrieving information from the interned viopath known as Garth to allow them to medically save the relatives of two telepaths of Earth, named Evergreen Boswell and Ann Bell. I was witness to their eventual medical restoration, the rescue of John, and the Tomorrow People’s final battle with Jedikiah. This concludes my summary of what I observed; all of which are written and documented in my after-action report.”

Tricia looked intensely at the Chairperson, waiting to be acknowledged of her finished report before returning to her seat.

“Patricia, it states here that you participated in their last battle.”

“This is correct Chairperson Adathea,” Tricia replied.

“Obviously commendable. As I do recognize this is your homeworld, you must realize that as an official Federation agent, you overstepped your bounds in helping a society whose closed world status is still being debated and in flux. Still, I acknowledge your dedication to your friends and the Federation; a balance I’m sure has at times, been tedious and sometimes unfairly biased to you.

The Chairperson nodded to Tricia that her time at the podium had ended, leaving the young woman feeling like she had been on the receiving end of a backhanded compliment. Tricia resumed her seat, confusion and frustration being shown on her face, if the look from Dr. Wilson was an obvious indication.

“I call upon Ambassador Carol, currently on sabbatical from her Federation duties, to step to the podium and explain her detailed narrative regarding the Yrodan Incident.”

Carol came up to the podium and recalled her version of the events; how her and a few others had to go to Yrodan to get information from Garth regarding his virus he had made years back, a virus which had put Stephen and Tyso in medical exile away from Earth for almost three years. She explained how aspects of the genetically altered medusas that had been killing telepaths were very similar to what was in Garth’s virus. Carol also explained about her reasons for personally taking it upon herself to cut through the slow bureaucracy to hold audience with Garth, as two potential telepaths were only hanging on through some odd fluke due to another genetic alteration of the medusas that had attacked them. Once Carol was done, she stood dispassionately, awaiting the Chairperson’s response.

“Ambassador Carol, I have read of your diplomatic exploits when you and Ambassador Kenny worked for Overmind. Personally, I hope you will consider rejoining that aspect of the Federation once your individual sabbaticals end. You’ve shown great initiative and cleverness, working around and through the weak links of some of our redundant laws. However, these laws are there for a specific reason, especially when it comes to this law as related to this viopath, Garth. I’m sure you realize that the Federation has never contained or kept alive a viopath for any significant length of time; and as such, we have absolutely no idea what he is capable of doing while in custody. While I do understand, and can even agree with your actions due to the extremely limited time you had to medically save your friends, you cannot deny that you used your position to take advantage of these…flaws in the system, which the Federation has in relation to your said actions. As I stated with Tricia, I shall have the Quorum reserve final judgment until all parties have specified their official standing. If you have nothing more for dialog, you may resume your seat.”

Carol dispassionately nodded her head in acknowledgment as she smartly turned on her heel and went to her prior seat next to Dr. Wilson, releasing a slow, yet purposeful breath. Dr. Wilson intently studied the young Federation ambassador, somewhat surprised that she hadn’t really took the Chairperson to task; and after seeing Carol in action and taking charge these past few months, she felt this was quite unusual. Something seemed clearly off. 

“I now call upon John Halloway Dixon and Tyso Boswell; you may stand where you are or approach the podium,” Chairperson Adathea ordered.

John stood, as did Tyso; they both regarded each other with a bit of nervousness, before making their way to the podium. They were immediately joined by Tikno, who locked into step with them.

“Tikno, why do you take the stand?” Chairperson Adathea asked.

“As stated so eloquently by Autumn Harvest Moon, I stand with my friends, whom I’ve also experienced life and death with,” Tikno responded.

Chairman Adathea glanced at Timus, who turned his head just so-slightly, a smirk emerging ever subtlety. “Right. I am familiar with your rather colorful diplomatic and investigative exploits. I see you’re going to give your clone brothers a bad name at this point with your continuing attitudes regarding Federation standards. As is your right, you may stand with your associates if you wish.”

Tikno slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment of Chairperson Adathea’s directive.

Chairperson Adathea cleared her throat. “It has come to our attention that since the events of your final conflict with Jedikiah, you have been without your special powers. I am committed to advise that you two do have the option of leaving Earth and living on worlds which have been set aside for a peaceful mix of telepaths and non-telepaths to coexist. These worlds are Federation sanctioned with much more quality of medical care and research than your Earth-bound methods contain. I realize that what has been done to you and your associates was traumatic and instigated without regard for your various well-being. I will need your decisions by the first day of your new Earth year, which I believe is within three Federation standard months, at the absolute latest. I also expand this invitation to all the Tomorrow People of Earth.”

John spoke. “I…we…are grateful for your generous invite. We shall discuss this as a group when we return to our world, Chairperson Adathea.

“Very good, John. However, I must remind you, that based on the Federation medical results concluding in all likelihood, you will never attain your special powers again; I must reiterate that you must step down from leadership of your Earth’s Tomorrow People, effective immediately,” Chairperson Adathea reminded.

John’s body involuntarily warmed up in distress and slight physical stiffness. While he had a strong feeling the Trig would state this, but to hear it out loud in an official capacity, it still made his heart skip a beat and his breath shallow.

“I assume you do have someone to take your place?” Chairperson Adathea questioned.

As John was stumbling for words, Tikno put a strong hand on his shoulder, making a motion with his head that he would speak on his behalf now.

“Forgive my intrusion, Chairperson Adathea,” Tikno interjected. “I want to respectfully remind the Chairperson that these telepaths, the Tomorrow People, have had to endure much recently this past Federation year. The tragedy of their fallen associates has already taken a significant toll on them, and to deny them the few stable consistencies that John’s leadership has provided is ill-conceived at the least, cruel at the most. May I suggest that the Quorum give the Tomorrow People until the end of their chronological Earth year to recover and give logical thought to this potentially life changing decision.”

Chairperson Adathea rested her chin on her crossed hands, scrutinizing the clone-brother humanoid. “Tikno, as much as I respect and acknowledge your difference of opinion, the majority of these proceedings have already been proven. I am simply reminding and upholding Federation protocol, to remind the Tomorrow People what to expect from our final ruling; a final ruling that has yet to be determined and will come about only after these proceedings are concluded. As much as I am confident the Tomorrow People have grown tired of these accountings and are eager to return to their world to perform final status rites for their fallen brethren, protocol dictates these proceedings must continue to be recorded, for as much the benefit of the Federation and their own documentations. Again, I must reiterate, these final rulings will not be absolutely determined until all matters of official statement are brought forward in this session; which I will add, is nearing its end.”

Tikno noticed the tenseness which had been subtlety building with everyone throughout their time in the session, that seemed to have increased substantially. It wasn’t something he had counted on happening, but in these tense circumstances brought on by this stiff inquiry, it shouldn’t have been surprising. He inwardly scolded himself for bringing these already anxious and frustrating emotions more to the fore. Taking the Chairperson’s words at face value, he apologized for his civil outburst and assured her, he would refrain from any annotates until the full session of the hearing was officially concluded. He then turned to apologize to the Tomorrow People for extending this already challenging period of their immediate time, hoping to settle their moods to a more tolerant and stable feeling. 

“For the time being; John and Tyso, you may return to your seats, with the knowledge I am commanded to inform and have you aware of,” Chairperson Adathea said.

“We do appreciate your candor, Chairperson Adathea,” John respectfully, yet stiffly replied.

The Chairperson observed John, Tyso, and Tikno return to their seats, observing them closely. Once the trio resumed their places, she finally turned to the young woman in Dr. Wilson’s group. She nodded to Kim to proceed to the podium; she was still able to maintain her stoic demeanor, but she couldn’t help but purse her lip just slightly regarding the news which everyone would hear. She involuntarily steeled herself for what was to come next.

“Kim Sterling, I have been told that you want to state the nature of your medical status personally. While this is usually not how this is done, your unique circumstances do require a more, delicate approach. Do you not agree?”

“I do, Chairperson Adathea. I have been in discussion with Warren Gray and he agrees that I should be given priority to state my own narrative. I do this in accordance to our individual personal belief; that because this status will invariably change my life and his in varied ways.”

Kim held her strong gaze at the Chairperson, receiving a subtle nod of approval and respect. Before continuing, she looked toward her friends seated in the spacious room, all of whom were in various levels of curiosity and concern; but what she did see was a mutual emotion of support for whatever it was she would reveal. Even John and Tyso, whom she couldn’t telepathically read anymore, showed genuine worry. Her final glance was at Warren, who had an unusually stoic look on his features. However, once he made eye contact with her, he immediately…and quite suddenly, revealed a positive emotional openness. It took everything for Kim to not overtly or telepathically respond to this unexpected, and very supportive reaction from him. For just a split second, she had quick flashes of their ever turbulent, ever developing working relationship throughout their four years of serving the Federation.

“To quickly summarize, the dealings that I’ve experienced with Jedikiah, along with Warren Gray, began 10,000 years ago in Earth’s past. Jedikiah stated that he was witness to medical examinations conducted by the Kulthan due to injuries suffered when we were forcibly taken by our hosts in Atlantis. I had suffered significant physical injuries throughout and Warren was blinded by an ordinance which exploded too close to him. Afterwards, we had been taken in by Jedikiah, who conducted a variety of experiments and abusive torture; however, these were mostly of the psychological and non-invasive physical variety. Our standard medical examinations when we returned seven months ago concluded that all we suffered from were various nutritional deficiencies, to include loss of weight. Warren and I were captured again by Jedikiah’s usage of a barnium ray, fired from a satellite in orbit; in much the same way the Tomorrow People used a satellite to place the world in REM sleep to aid the Denagelee, who needed humans’ violent energy to leave our planet. We were rescued by John, Elizabeth and a few others, after which we were subject to medical examination by both TIM and Dr. Kartika Wilson; again, nothing was out of the ordinary. Going by Jedikiah’s hatred and psychological manipulations, we concluded that he had lied about using us for experiments. Listening to TIM and Dr. Kartika, we submitted ourselves to Federation level medical examinations, to ensure that Warren and I were truly fit for duty these past few days here. The results revealed nothing out of the ordinary until I suggested a specific examination due to a few…reactions I’ve personally experienced throughout the past week. Reactions of the physical, emotional, and possibly telepathic standard. The results confirmed my suspicions; to state frankly…I am pregnant.”

The unexpected quiet was palpable; however, the subtle and non-physical reactions of this unexpected news from everyone in the room were as varied as the level of secrecy maintained regarding knowledge of advanced telepaths throughout the Federation. 

Kim continued to stand stoic and strong as she continued her brief.

“Officially speaking as a high level Federation agent for nearly eight years, I have been well aware of the specific rules governing ATP’s and their official and personal actions throughout multiple millennia; we are to remain secret except to our personal homeworld ambassadors, we are to remain isolated as much as possible from Federation citizens, and we are limited to the amount of children we can have. Most of all, no ATP can copulate with another ATP, for fear of bringing about an ultra alpha-level telepath with potentially uncontrollable special powers, of such that hasn’t been seen or experienced in over 5000 years.”

John was just flabbergasted. He couldn’t imagine what Kim was going through at this moment. Everything about this session just seemed wrong and unwarranted; this was something personal which shouldn’t have even been considered to be discussed, much less revealed in a public setting such as this. He quickly glanced at the others, who also seemed to have similar concerns about this unexpected development. John looked at Warren for a bit; while he could tell that his oldest friend was doing his best to support Kim, he recognized subtle physical reactions which told him that Warren was furious at the proceedings so far. He regarded Kim, whom he had never seen act so stoic, professional, and unwavering; in fact, the closest he had seen her near that state was when he first met her just before Carol, Kenny, and Warren first left Earth. 

“As has been documented and recorded in the medical logs and results, Warren and I have never been physically or sexually familiar to purposely initiate this type of biological or sexual intimacy; this has been the direct result of Jedikiah’s medical machinations on us. Jedikiah violated Warren and myself, to deliberately bring about…an entity, whom he could potentially control and use against us, and the whole of the Federation. Warren and I did not have any control over what Jedikiah performed on us to bring about his desired outcome.”

Kim continued to stay stoic, keeping her emotions reigned in tightly, but she couldn’t help but release a slight, catching breath full of distress and an anger which she couldn’t help but feel it expanding with each passing second. She prepared her last, and most likely, the most important words she would ever say so far in her life, to be spoken.

“Warren and I are aware of Federation protocol regarding this extremely rare type of pregnancy. This unbelievable news has come upon us within the past few hours, obviously not enough time to figure out or even decide what proper procedures to initiate and move forward with. At this time, I will officially state that I will not…abide by an immediate abortion, nor will I discount not having one. What was done to me, I had absolutely no say in any aspect of this cruel and profane experiment caused by the most dangerous…entity whom we Tomorrow People have had the displeasure of having to confront time and time again. I have always been very appreciative of working for the Federation and the many advantages and knowledge attained through my employment in my service to you. I now petition to you, to recognize my choice, my body…my self, to come to this unique decision on what should be done to resolve this situation. If you will not, I will declare myself as sent down and remain on Earth, never to leave my world again.”

If the Chairperson was surprised or aggravated by Kim’s direct order, she gave no indication. All she did was give Kim a respectful nod, remaining silent, waiting for the next ATP to give his statement.

Kim was well aware that Chairperson Adathea would not say anything at this specific time, but she had expected at the very least, to receive some emotional acknowledgement to her personal predicament. She tightened her lips as she returned the Chairperson’s nod. She stiffly sat back down, waiting for Warren to speak his mind; and for a change, she hoped he would go all out on these cold and judgmental Federation members, who so far, seemed too strict, too rule minded…too heartless.

Warren rose quietly from his seat, feeling a dangerous seething emotion related to his viopathic genetic heritage beginning to emerge. He caught a quick glance at John, Elizabeth and the others, telepathically aware of their strong concern at these unexpected developments during this proceeding. He then focused on Kim, who remained intently focused on the extended wood balcony in front of the Chairperson and her silent council. He knew she was in emotional turmoil, but her respect and duty to an institution which had given her a sense of purpose, personal growth, and being, kept him from proceeding down the antagonistic and aggressive stance which he knew all too well. The past year and a half had brought a profound change to his often conflicting and aggressive relationship with this woman. He resolved that he would follow her lead willingly.

“I, Warren Gray, will satisfy the words and support of Kim Sterling’s petition, to also volunteer myself as sent down, if the Federation is unable to placate this request.”

Warren stood for a few extended seconds, looking each and every one directly in the eye, holding their gaze, as if daring one to object in any way. Eventually, he took his seat next to Kim. They both silently regarded each other; and she surprised him by grasping tightly at his hand, as if using his touch as an emotional anchor, or maybe he was using this reaction as his own emotional anchor.

Chairperson Adathea cleared her throat. “Kim Sterling and Warren Gray, while I have never had the pleasure to make your acquaintances when you worked with the Federation in your ATP Squad; I believe that the two of you have suffered greatly from the malicious machinations of this Jedikiah. However, standards of procedure in this case must be adhered to, as dictated by Federation medical guidelines.”

The silence inside the chamber was palpable and made thicker by the various empathic and telepathic surface thoughts being thrown, within what felt like an increasingly claustrophobic space. If the Chairperson gave any indication she felt these various telepathic reactions, she gave no response or inkling.

“Before this Investigative Quorum promotes it’s final conclusion, we will take a moment to complete one final order of business which will undoubtably have bearing on this session,” Chairperson Adathea spoke, pointing to the lead security sentry.

The sentry immediately walked to the door which Warren, Kim, and the others had previous entered from and swung it open. Six individuals of humanoid and non-humanoid shape came through, the sound of their footwear coming from some, the only noise being heard. 

“As the newly elected Current Head Chairperson for the Investigative Quorum and Temporary Head Chairperson of the Galactic Trig, it is also my pleasure and privilege to introduce a new investigative administration whose members will work in collaboration of the Galactic Trig; in regards to the issues relating to the fortification of telepath-developing planets, aptly given the name of Protectorate of Closed Worlds. This seven-member council will work closely with agencies within the Federation on worlds whose societies have the chance of developing their local telepaths to Federation standards, giving them their chance to thrive, and eventually replace their society with a more accepting and peaceful philosophy.”

Carol stood up suddenly, purposefully walking toward the group and took her place along with the other six members. She quietly and briefly reintroduced herself to Protectorate members before taking her place as their official speaker.

“Thank you, Chairperson Adathea, I do appreciate your giving me the floor. The evil legacy that Jedikiah has left us with has been palatable and unforgiving. He undoubtedly has affected not only the Tomorrow People of Earth, but various aspects of the Federation throughout the years. Indeed, we cannot and will not, allow this entity to dictate our lives on Earth or within the Federation itself. This Federation year has been a trying time for us on Earth; the Thargon and Sorson War, the viopath conflict immediately afterwards, and then Jedikiah’s own war against us. And there has been other conflict in which a few developing telepathic societies have had to engage in some type of skirmish with a race outside their world or with their own governments. These engagements have prompted the Galactic Trig to initiate changes into how we can resolve these conflicts on these closed worlds in a proper and transparent way.”

Carol immediately faced her friends, still seeing the obvious confusion of this untimely affair being displayed; she initiated eye contact to make sure they all could see her as she spoke her next words.

“The newly formed Protectorate of Closed Worlds has been developed to directly assist specific worlds with developing telepaths, who still reside in an aggressive and violent society, or have had numerous incursions from other spacefaring races who have not originated from their worlds. This seven-member council from these worlds were specifically chosen due to our most recent conflicts with various alien entities, encounters which have usually not ended well for either party. I state “our” as Earth has been added to this cabinet. These seven planets are young within the Federation, and thus, can perceive things more immediately and clearer due to the proximity of resolving conflicts without the need for special powers; a level which many Federation worlds have not had to worry about for hundreds or thousands of years. The Federation believes the establishment of the Protectorate will assist them in seeing their operations through newer and fresher eyes, to assist in making changes within our institution which can better help other emerging worlds of early telepathic development.”

Carol was aware of the mixed feeling coming from everyone regarding this latest news. She was determined to speed this session through. Her friends had been put through enough with these political proceedings. 

“Make no mistake, the Protectorate will have its work cut out for us, and this particular gathering is not the time or place to go into the details of this newly formed investigative council. However, our first bid of business is about the Tomorrow People of Earth and their current situations. As many assembled here do know about how Earth’s telepaths, who have continued to show an aptitude to defeat or retain many of their telepaths from conflicts with other adversarial entities, we have come to a conclusion which we believe will satisfy all assembled parties here, for everyone’s benefit.”

Carol focused directly at her friends, friends whom she known for the most important years of her life.

“Kim Sterling, the Protectorate has come to the decision that you will proceed to Earth, to stay as long as required, until such time that you decide the course you’ll want to initiate with your pregnancy. However, be aware that unless it is official Federation business, you will abstain from traveling to other worlds; information will be sent to you from the Federation regarding prior instances of this type of pregnancy and the affects it had on the mother herself and aspects of the Federation. John, Federation protocol usually dictates that on the chance a telepath does lose their special powers through no fault of their own, that the choices to be made are to settle on another world to live in relative peace and safety, or to release whatever leadership position one had with their group of telepaths if deciding to live out the rest of their days on the planet of their origin. We of the Protectorate have decided that the Tomorrow People of Earth will have final say as to whether John Dixon Halloway should remain with the Tomorrow People as their leader or to step down. John, you will still have until the end of your Earth year, less than three months from now, to decide whether to stay on Earth or to leave. Tyso Boswell, you will also consider moving to another world, if you so choose; the response due at the same deadline as John’s. The events of the Yrodan Incident will be officially documented and state that due to extreme extenuating circumstances, the Tomorrow People of Earth had to attain the scientific notes of Garth; due to its potential and later proven results to save the lives of potential telepaths. With these final decisions, the Tomorrow People of Earth are hereby absolved of their actions, final judgments are to be dismissed; however, a warning will be documented in relation to these events. These notes, to be placed in the files of Earth, will assist in warding off any potentially ill-conceived actions which can plausibly come from experiencing tragically desperate events due to the slow process required of current Federation policies. Basically, the Protectorate will utilize more active negotiations to ensure events such as these do not rise to this tragic level again, by taking a more hands-on approach.”

Carol took a deep breath and then released it, feeling everyone’s anxiety noticeably becoming lower. She took a quick glance at her husband and son, who sat in their chairs, content and satisfied looks on their faces. While she couldn’t return their full pride and happiness to them, she understood their reasons for it. She continued on. 

“To help facilitate and ready the Earth for eventual full member status, the Protectorate will soon send a Federation observer to assist in your development, attainment and defense of your developing telepaths. To our Galactic Trig, who are assembled here today, the Protectorate have reached a unanimous decision on this, meaning that you must abide by our choice, as stated in Article A1 of the Established Protectorate Protocols, on this Federation date of 11.07.100,995. I shall remind you of what Timus Irnok Mosta stated immediately after the Thargon and Sorson Conflict in the Earth System ended; in that we will not be “members of an old Federation, but members of a vigorous new Federation, which from now on, will look to young people like yourselves for guidance.” Not only will the Protectorate have young members, but these worlds which the Protectorate have come from, are young Federation worlds, to be guided by the Federation and to also guide the Federation towards better tomorrows.” 

Carol immediately turned to the Quorum, focusing specifically on the female chairperson.

“Chairperson Adathea and members of the Investigative Quorum, and representatives of the Galactic Trig; do you accept these stated conclusions as proclaimed by I, Ambassador Carol, formerly of Overmind, Current Head of the Protectorate of Closed Worlds?

Chairperson Adathea nodded her head, impressed with the ambassador’s words and conduct.

“As Current Head of the Investigative Quorum and liaison for the Protectorate and Trig, I speak on behalf of all it’s members; we accept the final statements of the Protectorate of the Seven Worlds.”

Chairperson Adathea and the rest of the five-member Quorum stood, prompting everyone present in the room to also stand.

“This session has been documented and is now concluded.” 

The surprise and release of anxiety felt by the Tomorrow People was palatable, visually and emotionally. A mental sigh of relief was evident. While there were no whoops of joy or celebration for a session such as this, there was an unspoken general consensus that they could now finally, move forward toward closing this particular chapter in their lives.

“Carol, I don’t know what to say,” John said with calm surprise. “How did you…when did you join with this new Federation assembly?”

“Last minute wonders, John,” Carol said absently. 

“Ambassador Carol, a word please?”

Carol turned to find Chairperson Adathea approaching her, a sense of urgency on her features.

“I want to commend you and your Council on your quick and conclusive decision; and considering how very unexpected these whole proceedings were for you, and how it personally affected you, well done. I shall not stay long, but I needed to remind you there are still a few necessary steps to be taken to confirm the Protectorate, a few days at the most. Also, we’ll need to talk to Warren regarding Garth’s threat to the inhabitants of Yrodan if he doesn’t take the viopath up on his offer. Now, I realize I’m not too popular with your associates at this moment so I will be on my way; do celebrate your victory.”

“A pyrrhic victory, Chairperson Adathea,” Carol sternly corrected her.

“Yes, of course, from your point of view, I can see how it could be described in this way,” Chairperson Adathea didn’t miss a beat from Carol’s barely civil response to her prior statement. Nonetheless, the Current Head of the Investigative Quorum nodded her head respectfully to Carol and John, before quickly taking her leave.

Carol heard John’s dismissive tone as he repeated the chairperson’s descriptive word of victory, developing a disgusted scowl on his face.

“Well, for her it was. In the meantime, I’ll be resuming my Federation duties after the remembrance memorial,” Carol said.

“Well, of course. You had always planned to come back after your sabbatical ended,” John said.

Carol shook her head. “No John. I’m now Current Head in charge of the Protectorate. It was the only way to speed along this process with as minimal intrusion as possible for the Tomorrow People.”

John was shocked. “Carol, you didn’t have to sacrifice yourself for us. Not like this, we could’ve…”

“No John. While that would’ve been possible, this was absolutely not the time. We have people to lay to rest and be remembered. And we need to do this remembrance post haste so we can all move on properly. We have new telepaths and experienced telepaths who’ll need time to process all that’s happened this past month. Besides, I was being honest earlier; this Protectorate could develop into an important ally for Earth while its closed world status is being debated. At least in this way, you’ll have full and direct access to official Federation activities, events, and information. You won’t be so much in the dark anymore like you used to be. Especially since some of us will need all the information they can get without going through silly Federation hoops and committee.”

“I’m sorry Carol,” John said grimly. “I just feel this is just another Federation attempt to pass the buck; have other councils deal with the annoyance of closed worlds so they don’t have to present a visual that they’re not doing anything about it. I know, this is a cynical response, but I just can’t help how I see this action.”

Carol nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I can see what you’re saying and it makes sense. But I know a few of these Council members and we’re going to do everything in our power to not allow that to happen. We have too many people who are counting on us to give them voice.”

John watched Carol’s focus as she stated her last words of her sentence; regarding Kim, who had been surrounded by many of their friends. 

“I’m feeling bad for Kim, Jedikiah’s evil legacy,” John said as he grimly shook his head.

“It doesn’t have to be, not in this case,” Carol corrected him as she continued her gaze at Kim. “Jedikiah’s legacy doesn’t have to be his at all. He put things into motion but that doesn’t necessarily mean we have to automatically take that dark, disturbing path he took.”

John slowly nodded his head in wary agreement. “The fallout from Jedikiah’s machinations is going to have massive long-term effects on many of us, for sure.”

“And we’ll persevere, just like we always have,” Carol said as she clasped his hand tenderly inside her own. 

***

Trig Station  
Starbird

The docking bay which housed the Starbird was a low rumble of continuous activity; the usual logistics of operations associated with delivering and leaving with numerous bulk correspondence materials and foodstuff. Many of these items were of the rare variety which couldn’t be jaunted out the usual way due to their unique molecular compositions. There was an ongoing motivation of purposeful movement to adhere to whatever schedule the dock workers were tasked to maintain. It was this same attitude which many of the Tomorrow People had as they had come into the bay, eager to see themselves on their way back to Earth to conclude their upcoming remembrance service they had been working on recently. 

Many of the Tomorrow People were leaving with a sense of uncertainty with these new developments which had been literally thrown at them. Even as Tikno and Dr. Timon had assured the telepaths from Earth that events would move steadily in their favor; there still was a sense of ambiguity, of doubt as to their long-term status with the Galactic Federation. Only the fact that Carol led the Protectorate had assured the Tomorrow People they would continue to have some type of voice in how their immediate status would be handled. Some like Maeve and Muirne had still expressed curiosity on when they would be allowed back, as they found impressive things to be seen within this political environment, which obviously had nothing to do with politics, as they explained earlier on. For some, like Kim, she was still having conflicting issues about how they all had been treated. However, there was also an undeniable sense of having been abandoned by the very institution she had dedicated a significant portion of her life to, one person in particular. Staring at the Starbird, she was half tempted to hijack the aerialcraft and find a nice quiet planet to reside on. Even having Warren at her side didn’t seem all that bad; indeed, she vaguely wondered how they would do as parents all alone on some world. However, she became suddenly aware of a presence so strong, she didn’t need to look at that person to know that she was the object of this intense focus.

“Carol, I feel the look you’re giving me. Relax, I don’t blame you for how all this turned out,” Kim told her friend. “I’m actually more concerned about you. You didn’t have to do this, take them up on the offer.”

“I will be fine. I’ll be the first to admit that the Federation does have its peculiarities and it will take a massive amount of time to fix how it currently does things. Truthfully, this is a good start; the Federation has never had a council for closed worlds on this level before. The Protectorate actually has a chance of influencing the Trig regarding the protection of closed worlds. Do I like how they approached me with it, no of course not; I’m sure I’ll have some words about that later on. But this could be a valuable opportunity to show the galaxies that the Federation is owning up to some of its former apathic redundancies,” Carol assuredly explained.

“Well, I do hope this happens. It’s obviously not going to be an overnight thing; but like you explained, it is a beginning,” Kim said.

Carol looked at the friend whom she had developed such a strong bond with for the past year and a half. “Kim…I honestly can’t imagine what you are going through right now regarding this pregnancy which has been forced upon you; but do know that I support you in whatever choice you decide to do.”

Kim smiled in appreciation and the two women tenderly embraced each other for an extended period of time. 

“Well, at least I know I have you on my side,” Kim said in a somewhat glum and distracted way. 

“Of course, I assure you,” Carol replied as she still studied her close friend. “You’ve something else on your mind…or someone.”

Kim couldn’t help but shake her head, an ironic smile coming to the fore. In the almost two years of closely working with the Federation ambassador, somehow Carol had managed to come up with a way of knowing when she was having emotional stress and keeping them internal just didn’t work on the young blonde woman. She learned that there would be no way of keeping Carol from asking her from time to time if there was any resolve to her inner issue. 

“It’s Astra,” Kim quietly said as if embarrassed for having these feelings on the woman who literally changed her life. “It’s been almost seven months since we’ve returned and I have yet to receive any communication from her. I was certain she would’ve been here for the hearing. The ATP Squad had contacted me from time to time since we came back. But her…nothing.”

“Well, I know she’s been very busy working outside the galaxy for on a very special assignment for a while now. I’m not in the loop regarding her current whereabouts in more detail. But rest assured, you haven’t been abandoned. I’m sure she has been aware of your status through various intel documents and communications. You’ll see her soon, I’ve no doubt,” Carol said.

Kim still wasn’t convinced but she could tell that Carol was still excited about the potential her Protectorate could do, and she understood the now Current Head was attempting to give some of that hope to her. Kim couldn’t help but feel somewhat appreciative of her emotional tactic. 

“So, we’ll see you in a couple days for the memorial,” Kim stated as she changed the subject.

“Indeed, Narcissa and Nova will come along,” Carol said.

Kim nodded, giving Carol another appreciative gaze before turning towards the Starbird.

John and Elizabeth came up to the blonde ambassador soon after.

“Well, this has been quite a turn of events. You’re officially an ambassador again,” Elizabeth proclaimed.

“An ambassador with a bit more active leeway into how things can be handled now,” Carol said.

“I have to admit, what happened to today was…unexpected,” John added.

Carol couldn’t help but give each of her friends a tender embrace. After all they had been through this year, she couldn’t help but begin to get a bit emotional.

“John, Elizabeth, I’ll be coming back down in a few days. I have to remain here to go over the details of the Protectorate. And then we start soon afterwards,” Carol said.

“I imagine you’ll be needing Kenny by your side again; much like the first time when you two left to work for the Federation,” Elizabeth said.

“Not necessarily,” Carol said. “I’ll still have ambassador status, but I’ll be doing double duty being Current Head also. Besides, I’m not sure Kenny is wanting to come back in any kind of diplomatic capacity.”

John sighed. “Things are a changin.”

Carol gave her two friends another extended embrace, before finally parting, heading toward the waiting Tricia, Dr. Wilson, and Tikno.

“Well,” John started. “We should get going, what’s wrong Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth nodded as the two proceeded toward the forward ramp of the Starbird.

“Well, I was just thinking back to what Carol said, about Kenny not wanting to go back to his ambassador job. From what Carol had mentioned regarding the more active investigative concepts the Protectorate will use, I would think this could be right up Kenny’s alley,” Elizabeth reflected.

“I’m sure Carol is being pulled in many different directions at once; I can think of four just related with us and her family here and on Earth alone. Once things get settled properly up here before she returns to Earth in a few days, she’ll have a more logical view of things,” John assured her.

Elizabeth turned to John as they got to the foot of the Starbird ramp. “Maybe I should resume my ambassador duties, just until things are proper.”

John was thoughtful. “What about your school? You were supposed to start last month, at least until everything hit the fan.”

“I’ve been in touch with the Director of the social work program and she stated I could start in January with the next class. I would have a few months to help Carol, and even Kenny if he so desired, to ease into this new transition. I could also have direct information on how the Protectorate works and how it’ll affect us on Earth. Of course, I wouldn’t leave if we’re mostly still dealing with the challenges from this past month; everyone has been affected in some way,” Elizabeth explained as her focus hardened on her friend.

John could only smile at Elizabeth’s unwavering compassion and thoughtfulness. He hoped that this rare aspect of her would never change.

“Yes, I was thinking about how we’re all probably going to recover in our own ways; but I think I have an idea which can help it along, while hopefully still maintaining that we’re all in this together. I’ll have to talk to Autumn about it and make sure it’s okay with her,” John said thoughtfully.

“Finally thinking outside your box, John?” Elizabeth said with a slightly teasing voice.

“Well, Autumn did say she would help me with the eulogy for the remembrance service; and lately, it seems like I haven’t had much of a choice but to think outside the box. If I’m to leave my leadership position, the least I can do is to make sure everyone knows that they can count on each other,” John said.

“John, you’re not going anywhere,” Elizabeth turned and grasped both hands of John, assuredly squeezing them with each punctuation of her words.

Inwardly, John couldn’t determine that choice, but he nonetheless gave Elizabeth a reassuring smile. 

“Time to move on.”

***

Earth orbit  
Starbird

The travel from the Trig to Earth had been unusually quiet. Not surprising as everyone was mostly trying to get handle on what they would be possibly saying at the memorial service in the next day or two.

John recalled what Autumn said before they left Earth this last time; about fire being destructive, but also a type of cleansing. He made a decision. He unbuckled his seat straps and moved toward the primary cockpit. He could hear Warren and Kim already making plans for their final approach to Northern Scotland where Havenshire Castle was. His movement caught the attention of Autumn and Warren.

“Might want to grab a seat, John. We get some turbulence sometimes,” Warren said as he motioned to a seat just behind Kim.

John nodded as he settled in, keeping his eye on Autumn the whole time, as if needing to talk to her.

“You have something important to say, John?” Autumn asked.

“We should go to that South Pacific island which housed the facility…where Hans was killed,” John said firmly.

Before any of the primary cockpit crew could respond, Andrew immediately poked his head in, a shocked expression on his face, having clearly heard John’s suggestion.

“Whatever for, John? That place doesn’t exactly hold fond memories for any of us,” Andrew reacted.

John turned to regard Andrew with unexpectedly softened eyes, catching the young Scottish highlander a bit off-guard. 

John redirected his gaze to Autumn. “I’m just recalling a story Autumn told me about her active rites regarding Ariel and her people in Earth’s past. I believe Warren and Kim know what I’m talking about.”

Warren and Kim faced each other, memories of their final acts in Earth’s past coming to the fore. Eventual understanding came and they glanced at Autumn, as if to gain her approval. Autumn softly acknowledged them. The two pilots reacted appropriately, prompting the Starbird to tilt as they programmed a new course away from their former destination.

“Autumn, do you think you could call Stephen, Kenny, and the others? Let them know what we plan to do. Total volunteer, they don’t have to come if they don’t want to,” John asked. 

“I shall tell them we are solidifying the future,” Autumn said.

John warily nodded his head at yet, another of Autumn’s vague worded statements. The Starbird descended quickly through Earth’s atmosphere, gathering speed as it headed to a place which had caused much distress and grief to them.

***

South Pacific Island

It was barely twenty minutes later when the last of the Earthbound Tomorrow People had jaunted in. John was somewhat surprised everyone appeared. With emotions still in turmoil since their war with Jedikiah, he had expected a few to not want to come back to an island which contained people insistent on their elimination. John gave a brief explanation and reasons of the potential action he wanted to accomplish and have them bear witness to; that is, if they wanted to stay for the proceedings. He assured everyone that there would be no embarrassment or shame if anyone had wanted to back out or not observe. When Dana asked why John had come up with this action, the young man explained directly that the remaining scientific artifacts that were still within should not fall into the hands of government or rogue entities in the world. He also explained that on a more personal level, that to see an object that contributed to so much of their pain being discharged, could actually be helpful, a way to physically see that this place would no longer be a danger to them or anyone else; to symbolically help with their various recovery processes from the prior month’s tragedies. 

For many in the group, John’s words made sense in the immediacy of the moment. Surprisingly, Dana and Alexio did not want to observe the proceedings, although they explained they would support the action by remaining on the Starbird. For a split second, John had misgivings about initiating this action; but again, he remembered the conversation he had with Autumn, about how people mourned and recovered in different ways, and sometimes you had to “think outside the box” to jolt that healing process.

“Okay, there’s currently no individuals on the island. TIM stated that the next government investigation department wouldn’t be here for another five hours,” Warren said.

“Right, let’s get to it then,” John said as he looked individually at everyone present, making sure there wouldn’t be any type of changing of minds.

|May I make an observation and suggestion?|

Staarla interrupted.

The group quietly regarded the holographic female as she appeared in the slightly more spacious secondary cockpit, waiting for her explanation.

|I realize this is a very solemn moment for everyone here. I just wanted to state that it is safe to stand on the Starbird outside; as Autumn did when the original Starbird crew initiated this action to spiritually cleanse the environment from whence her home village stood. For some individuals, the action taken must be seen firsthand, through their own eyes, and not through a monitor|

John observed the various, subtle reactions of everyone. A few decided to do exactly that, while others decided to watch from within at the view of the primary cockpit or the few monitors within the secondary cockpit. And yet, he inwardly chided himself for not being able to come up with a more empathic explanation, which somehow, a holographic AI had. He guiltily glanced at Autumn, who he realized was also studying him, with what looked to very sympathetic and understanding eyes. 

“Okay, if we’re all ready, let’s proceed,” John said.

Everyone was in position as Warren, Kim, and Autumn flipped a few switches and pushed a few buttons. The hatches for the main forward mining lasers that were situated just below the primary and secondary cockpits opened up. The settings were treated at maximum intensity. The three ATP’s quietly regarded each other, visually acknowledging they were ready. 

Autumn’s voice came on the speakers, which could be heard outside on the roof of the Starbird where many of the Tomorrow People had gathered. “Prepare for volley.”

Warren and Autumn then looked at Kim, as if asking her if she wanted to initiate the first volley. She quietly accepted and pressed a button, prompting an angry red pulse of light to shoot out from the aerialcraft; hitting the abandoned facility and prompting a loud collapse of concrete and metal. She continued to fire, jabbing more and more heatedly at the button, as each hit prompted more destruction of the building which had held weapons made against humans and telepaths alike. 

The destruction was even more intense for the telepaths standing outside on top of the Starbird, witnessing the torrent of heated light annihilate the source of their suffering. When the facility unexpectedly released a few explosions, a few held their hands up in front of their face, more to protect from any inadvertent thrown fragments than to shield their eyes. However, Staarla had increased the invisible shielding surrounding the aerialcraft and whatever debris that was lucky enough to fly that far, bounced off harmlessly toward the ground. 

It was a very quiet minute after Kim had finished her volley of rounds before anyone moved or commented, as they all watched the fiery collapse of the facility. A symbolic and final “what for” against their arch foe who had come close to defeating them, but instead, left them with a very disturbing legacy of his own making which still could negatively affect them…if they allowed it.

“So, it is done,” Stephen frankly stated.

“Yes,” John agreed. “Jedikiah and his experiments will bother us no more. Now, we have a memorial to get ready for, let’s go home for rest and reflection.”

Within the minute, everyone jaunted back into the Starbird. Warren and Kim engaged the engines and made one flyover of the former facility that housed their former enemy, it’s burning would continue well into the evening.

***

Havenshire Castle

John contemplatively watched out the window as he focused on the young adults walking purposely and slowly to the area which they would have their remembrance for the eighteen fallen telepaths, most of whom had tragically died within the past month. It was an active two days since their return from the Trig, mostly spent within his room and walking about the grounds, attempting to figure out how he would eulogize them. Since this remembrance was to be a combination of Autumn’s own culture’s Visual Last Remembrance rites with Earth’s own current ways of remembering individuals, he felt like he had been at a standstill regarding just how to explain what would need to be said. Eventually, within the past 24 hours, he fully accepted Autumn’s assistance in figuring out what to say from within. And even then, Autumn was still quite vague with her responses and answers. She would mostly state that he should lead from his heart; and when he talked with Kenny and Warren, who knew Autumn the most, they basically told him the same thing. John wasn’t sure if he was just burned out on laying people to rest; even at his mother’s funeral from a little over two months ago, he hadn’t said much at her eulogy, letting his father handle the more emotional aspects of their personal ceremony. Many of the other telepaths present for this dedication and ceremony would be handling the more emotional aspects of their descriptions of the potential telepaths also. Yet, he always felt that Autumn was needing something more from him for this; something he suspected had been her intent all along. Something which he had fearfully come to the realization of, mostly because it was something he wasn’t too used to practicing; and only on rare occasions, to people he had known for years.

A knock on the door pushed John out of his contemplatively thoughts. He bade whoever was on the other side to come in. No surprisingly, it was Autumn.

“Hello John. Just wanted you to know that we’re almost set up,” Autumn said.

John nodded as he resumed his observation of the area they all were going to.

“Thank you, Autumn. I’m ready,” John said.

John couldn’t help but notice the very intense way Autumn regarded him. The scrutinizing observations she could give to a person could be so unnerving. Even Tricia, who seemed never to be nervous around even when confronting someone, told him how uncomfortable she felt when the two were on Teepuh 2 acquiring the gems needed for this ceremony.

“Yes…I believe you are, now.”

John closed the door behind him as the two walked toward the stairs. An immediate thought in his mind.

“I’m curious, Autumn. Why do you feel I’m ready now? I don’t have my special powers so I know you couldn’t telepathically know,” John queried. 

Autumn gently took his arm, prompting them both to stop at the top of the stairs; again, looking at him with those intense and searching eyes.

“One of the things everyone in my society was taught were to look at the full individual; whether through intelligence, humor, physical, or even how they spoke. Just from what I saw when you were in the room, I could tell that you were close to ready; and in the short amount of time we’ve walked to the staircase, I am certain now, that you are,” the former village princess said.

A thought began to dawn on the young twentysomething man. “It…never was about the logistics of the ceremony itself which was plaguing me, was it?”

Autumn smiled knowingly. “John, we’ve had others preparing and sorting out the logistics. You are the one who will leave the words needed to explain their deaths and how we all can deal and move on. As I’ve stated earlier, the words are within you; access the past and motivate the present, to solidify the future. You’ve always known what you need to do for this; and for now, you are still this group’s leader. Allow them…to see you.”

And now it was John who audibly took in a breath, as he finally recognized what Autumn had been coaxing him to understand these recent days. And it had made perfect sense with all that had gone on recently. They all did have to access their past; in this case the Trig bringing up the past of their recent battles and the choices made. Motivating the present by acknowledging the actions taken and consequences afterwards; whether ill or good, being dragged to the wolves in front of the Quorum and the development of a new council to directly deal with the issues of closed worlds, respectively. And finally solidifying the future, which he understood to be this action of remembrance. An action which started with the purposeful destruction of the facility at the South Pacific island; the words he needed to speak to put the Tomorrow People on a path he needed for them all to go, to bring about this better future…for themselves and their world.

“You didn’t need your special powers to come to this applephiney,” Autumn said, with a slight unsureness to her tone.

It only took John a split second to realize the word Autumn was wanting to say; still somewhat surprising considering the last time she had misstated a word was months ago. Of late, her issues were keeping up and recognizing slang; which he realized, he wasn’t all that good at either.

“Epiphany. And that’s alright, sometimes I’ll mispronounce a word also. To paraphrase TIM, it’s the simple calculations,” John said with a sincere smile. 

Autumn tentatively smiled back. 

“Did you know I would come to this decision?” John asked abruptly.

Autumn returned his earlier smile with a confidence of her own, her intense looking eyes directly regarding his own. “The words I spoke are of a very general saying, but my people would use it often to prompt the person whom its being spoken to, to rule away the extra mind clutter and narrow your focus on the most important idea you’re needing to bring out, to help prompt you to the decision you know you need to believe in. All I did was help organize your motivations and thoughts to the direction which you knew, needed to go. The choice was always yours, for who else would know what needed to be said at this memorial than you?”

John studied Autumn’s face, seeing only truth and honesty in her eyes. It was the first time he actually had taken the time to regard her this directly; and for a change, he wasn’t nervous, in fact, he surprisingly felt at ease around her for the first time.

“Well, now you get yourself together, your…tie, I believe it’s called, is on a bit peculiar. We’ll all be waiting for you,” Autumn said as she pointed to a hall mirror behind him, before beginning her walk down the stairs.

A content and appreciative smile began to form on John’s face as he continued to observe the young woman. 

***

The Lab

TIM was quietly performing his daily diagnostics, a task that usually required only a few minutes at most. Much like John and Dr. Wilson, the biotronic computer also agreed that cleanliness and organization prevented chaos from accumulating. Which was why he was still at a loss when a quick mass of fur and paw came walking in from the Havenshire entrance, as if the creature owned the place. The creature looked up at TIM and quickly jumped up on the table, ignoring TIM’s admonished orders for it to get off and go away. TIM could only sigh as he was about ready to switch on his monitors to witness the memorial service when he sensed a figure appearing to jaunt in, realizing it was the holographic image of Staarla.

|Good morning, Staarla|

|Hello TIM. How are we today? Well, look at that, you’ve gained a new friend|

Staarla teased the biotronic computer.

|I must reiterate that cats are not my friend. I was assured by John that Annie, the cat, would not have access to the Lab|

TIM said in his most bothered voice.

The holographic image leaned directly into the cat’s face, who looked up and curiously sniffed, attempting to poke it’s nose into Staarla’s features. However, once the cat had recognized that Staarla was untouchable, she resumed her little bath on top of the table.

|She’s cute, is she Eli’s?|

Staarla asked.

|She was the pet of one of the potential telepaths. Someone in the group decided it was our responsibility to care for this…fur shedding creature|

TIM replied.

|No worries, I’m sure TIM. Cats can take care of themselves|

TIM was somewhat surprised at the direct response he got from Staarla. Realizing her appearance here was unusual, he started with a simple, but logical question as to her current intentions.

|Will you not be engaging with the others outside?|

TIM asked.

|No, I thought I would watch from here on your monitors; keep you company, since for reasons unknown, you insist on playing an invalid by not having any mode of transportation. I heard you were floor bound for a few months, what happened?|

Staarla replied as she attempted to egg TIM on like she usually would.

|For a time, I was. But I find that gravity forces my fluids to engage in more continuous movement, helping to maintain clearer thought processes in my neurons if I am suspended from the ceiling|

TIM replied.

|TIM, do you remember where you came from, before you arrived here on Earth?|

Staarla asked timidly, reminding herself of the extended memory storage analysis she had conducted on herself while at the Trig Station. 

|Of course I do. While I may not personally remember much before my true sentience; however, my movements have been tracked from various places in the Federation to when I was finally delivered here|

TIM replied, unsure of where Staarla was taking this unexpected conversation.

|I have no memory of my past; I have no idea where I originated from|

Staarla stated in such a low monotone, that TIM was almost certain he caught a troubled tone in her voice.

|Is everything okay, Staarla?|

TIM asked.

|Well, of course everything is okay, you silly lava lamp, Christmas ball ornament. Since we’re stuck in here, I was hoping I could play a song; it’s very respectful of the individuals we’re remembering, I promise|

Staarla said.

|Then by all means, proceed|

TIM said.

Staarla immediately accessed the Starbird’s remote inventory of various music she had, putting on a band she knew as Alphaville, the song was called “Forever Young.” TIM was at once haunted and moved by the purposeful lyrics of the piece; at once calling to mind mankind’s current Cold War, he was also able to relate its words to current events which the Tomorrow People had so personally confronted.

|The struggle of youth, TIM|

Staarla quietly commented.

|Yes, you are quite correct, Staarla|

TIM replied.

|This song talks about if the youth can ever rise above this constant influence of potential nuclear war in their lives. From the various news I’ve heard, will the Tomorrow People ever rise above Jedikiah’s dark influence, this aftermath….this AfterJedikiah?|

Staarla looked directly at TIM, obviously not getting a visual emotional response. But she did hear one coming from the compassionate biotronic computer, inside its deceivingly cold shell of swirling tints and hue colors within its metal spheres.

|A most…profound combination of word usage, Staarla|

TIM simply replied; inwardly reflecting on the hologram’s substantial question.

The two physically differing biotronic entities quietly resumed their observation, and continued to regard the youth they felt responsible and cared about. Even the cat, who sat on her hind legs, was watching the proceedings, as if knowing what was going on at that time. The song Staarla chose seemed fitting as their friends began their services, to say their final and respective goodbyes.

***

Havenshire Estate

John had been standing at the memorial monument for a few minutes, taking in the delicate and detailed artistry of it all. What continued to catch his attention was a softball sized hologram in it’s center; in which regarding the angle one looked at it, had the moving image of a balled fist, which would then open into a palm. He couldn’t help but smile at the relevance of this moving symbol. 

John turned to face these individuals whom he had grown to learn from, respect, and even love. He knew what needed to be said, at this moment.

“Good morning. We are all gathered here to pay respects to our honored dead. At this time, as the sun rises to create another new day with new ideas and visions; so shall we create a better day for us all. Some, we knew, others…not as much; but for a time, we were all connected to each other. This connection, still unique within this world in its telepathic infancy, is what will allow us to remain strong, as we go through our various transitions in life.”

“This has certainly been a year of transitions. As a collective, we’ve all been privy to these events which have affected us in the most profound ways. I suppose you could say it started at the beginning of this year with the Thargon and Sorson War arriving at our door, whose outcome prompted the Galactic Trig to finally begin the challenge of awakening from their apathy and the start of reorganizing how things are done. Soon afterwards, the return of our very missed friends, who wouldn’t allow toxic viruses or even allow time and space to keep them from returning to our family. We’ve had the fortunate privilege of being welcomed to our new home by Eli Goldberg here at Havenshire. We’ve also had the privilege of welcoming five new Tomorrow People into our ranks; and of course, our final conflict with our most terrible adversary, who will no longer endanger us ever again.”

“But the most transitory moments I have noticed in relation to these events are the people who have supported everyone here throughout these changing and often turbulent periods. The more…personal aspects. You could say it began when Andrew decided he wanted to learn about TIM’s insides and disassembled him. Kartika Wilson began her transition towards working as a Federation doctor, having gone through their academic institution after many years of being a nurse. Elizabeth wanting to take a more personal approach to her passion by going into social work, instead of examining the bigger picture as a Federation ambassador usually will. Mike going on the road with his band, another transition from local music group to opening act of a very popular and rising singer. Hsui-Tai acting on her personal responsibilities to find and return the remaining Shansu children to their homes, prompting her to search for her own origins. Autumn transitioning to our modern way of living, from a world which was so vastly different from ours. Warren, giving up his cherished katana because he felt it would be better served for teens who visually need the strength it represents. All of us recently have begun our own personal transitions, growing and challenging ourselves to persevere forward to whatever next stage in our life we deem to go.” 

“And then, we had the fortune to discover you…the newest Tomorrow People, all within months of each other, the most of any given year. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. The Galactic Trig would find new ways of governing and the Tomorrow People here on Earth were about to experience the beginnings of our kind finally beginning to birth itself, to eventually bring peace to this world. But there was no peace. Our greatest enemy made it his mission to destroy that peace we were striving so hard to achieve. He destroyed the peace of our potential telepaths at the cost of their own lives. I will state this frankly, this has been a tragedy of the like which none of us have ever experienced before. I can only imagine what has been going through your minds this past month in being drafted into this type of life of having these special powers and the duties and responsibilities which come along with them. However, from my own personal experiences, I can tell you what I’ve felt from time to time.”

“I have felt confusion at receiving my special powers, I have felt joy to finding others like me, I have felt intense responsibility for the welfare and care of my people. I have felt anger for not having the knowledge needed to properly care for this group, whether through my own ignorance or due to purposeful secrets held from other parties. I have felt indifference and occasionally would have to be reminded that my special powers did not give me the right to ignore the non-telepathic activities of the world, a concept which I still have challenges on. I have felt many times that I have not measured up as leader and other times I have felt confident of my actions which have led us to successes; whole and intact. I have even attempted to walk away from my duties for a time.”

“There was a period shortly after Mike had joined our group, I had to helplessly watch as I lost eight people of whom I had grown to love and care about. Carol, Kim, Peter, Warren, and Kenny were thrown recklessly in time; myself and others would not be able to tell if they were alive or dead. Stephen and Tyso were infected with a potentially fatal virus, forced to reside on a planet which could potentially heal them; Jennifer also left at that time to care for Carol’s family, but I always secretly thought she wished to be away from this group that at the time, I thought we couldn’t possibly last another year with so many of us potentially at death’s door. I took it upon myself to exile myself away from Elizabeth, Mike, and TIM; convinced that they would be better off without my so-called leadership. After months of reflection, I was convinced to stay the course, provided certain conditions were met, which I unofficially dictated. Being the friends which Elizabeth, Mike, and TIM were, it was noticed and acknowledged. But rarely mentioning or talking about one’s missing or medically laid up friends is only a temporary solution at most. It wasn’t until this year when I realized what I was doing and finally began the challenge to relinquish that unhealthy selfish aspect; and still, my friends supported me throughout it all.” 

“I use myself as a living example to drive through what you four; in fact, all of us should be aware of and strive for. We are emerging telepaths on a world that is both familiar and home, as well as dangerous and violent. We must support each other, we must look out for each other. I know many of you are used to me constantly talking about duty and responsibility, and I will always continue with that particular consistently; however, there must also be humanity toward each other. And it’s fine you utilize your own unique personality to mourn however you see fit, but know that you are never alone. Truly, we cannot afford to be separate for any long length of time without each other.” 

“A short while after I had resumed my duties as a Tomorrow Person, Elizabeth, Mike, and I met Pavla. She was on the run from her Russian government. For the next 24 hours, we did everything we could to help her; but in the end, unfortunately, we could not, and she tragically died. We never knew anything about her…she was unknown. We were all heartbroken and discouraged and I suggested we go on holiday to recover. The point being, is that we hung in there, we stayed together to get through this tragic time. Hans Schumacher, a Tomorrow Person whom many of us were able to get to know very well in his short time with us; Muirne, Maeve, Dana, Alexio, Autumn, and Stephen knew him best….he was not unknown. This memorial dedicated to our fallen brethren are aptly named after these two individuals of such extreme ends; one unknown and one known, because no matter who you are as a Tomorrow Person, you will always be recognized by us.” 

“Of our inaugural commemoration Ceremony of the Vlasova and Schumacher Memorial of Remembrance, we recognize our fallen people. May we connect with and honor them with the calling out of their names, to never forget their intentional or unintentional sacrifice. May we spend this time to know of these individuals and to remind us to know of ourselves and each other through these continual transitions of life and death. 

Mike stood up and solemnly went to the stone memorial.

“Her name was Pavla Vlasova. She was a Russian girl of sixteen. In the short time I was in her life, I knew her as a girl who was patient and smart. How else could one describe these qualities in her; qualities which allowed her to wait until the exact right time to make her getaway from Russian handlers that night, and cleverness to live off the streets acquiring food and clothing. Pavla had such concern for the well-being of her parents, she took the risk to find a place in which she could potentially make contact with them. Her concern for other people brought her life to a tragic end, but saved the lives of John, Elizabeth, Major Ann Turner…and myself; which even today, I’m still trying to make amends for. Walking in a field of flowers with her parents was her best memory, which I know because I received her Final Thoughts when she tragically passed away. Pavla was a beautiful person, she had a voice that affected my young adolescent heart, that continues to this day whenever I think of her, as she walks in her favorite field in whatever afterlife she believed in.”

Maeve: “His name was John Patrick McLaughlin and he was sixteen. John came from the Irish town of Killarney; at least that’s what he suspected. John was of mixed ancestry and ran away from a Catholic orphanage. Shortly thereafter, he had made a good friend in a small dog whom he named Timmy, and a girl named Lily O’ Donahue, who was also an orphan, having run away from a home. She got him into pinball and the current television series The Famous Five. His goal in life was to find his mom whom he believed still resided in Ireland, and he would work odd jobs to pay his way. Lily said he had trust issues but he was fiercely loyal to his Irish heritage.”

Alexio: “Her name was Alejandra Benitez and she was from Buenos Aires. Alejandra was the middle child of two parents, and the sibling of an older brother and younger sister. Alejandra was a happy young teen who was well-liked by her schoolmates. Her brother was even surprised to find out that she had been developing a crush on the younger brother of a friend he had been friends with on his soccer team. She enjoyed watching a Japanese cartoon import called “Monkey.” Alejandra was thirteen.

Dana: “Her name was Julieta Navarro and she was thirteen. Julieta came from Buenos Aires and was the surviving child of two, as her brother was forced into the military and assumed killed within his first year. Shortly thereafter, her mother was believed to have been taken by the government and also killed. Julieta’s father was very protective of his only daughter, along with her aunt who had come to live with them shortly after the assumed deaths of her brother and mother. I mention assumed because her aunt encouraged Julieta to search for her family through legal means whenever possible. Julieta was obsessed with finding her family and couldn’t help but to live in the moment.”

Muirne: “Nicolas Blanco was from Buenos Aires and he was fourteen. Nicolas was the oldest sibling in a family of five brothers and sisters, ranging in age from fourteen on down to six years of age. Being from a traditional family, Nicolas took it upon himself to the be the older brother his parents and sibling expected from him. He loved to hike with his father and younger brother and absolutely adored his younger sisters. Nicolas considered himself lucky that he had a strong interest in medicine, like his father, who was a doctor, had; because Nicolas also had an intense curiosity about flying. Only in the past year did he reach the conclusion that he would become a doctor who could pilot a plane, going into areas of the world which would require a person to be able to do both. Nicolas was in the process of taking flight lessons when his life was tragically cut short.”

Stephen: “Stephan Becker was from Frankfurt, Germany. He was sixteen and the older sibling of a younger brother. Stephan’s parents’ love of traveling to different European countries prompted him to develop a love for trains at an early age. He was strongly considering being a train engineer or conductor. Stephan enjoyed listening to emerging electronic German music from groups like The Scorpions and Tangerine Dream.”

Tyso: “Fritz Zimmermann was thirteen and son to a single mother in Frankfurt, Germany. Fritz had an affinity for racing bikes; his personal theme song being “Bicycle” sung by Queen, and his favorite movie being the recently released “Breaking Away.” Fritz enjoyed American television shows like Star Trek and Happy Days. He had recently started dating a girl who shared his interest in American television shows named Veronica, who began to influence his career choice of working as a producer for television.

Andrew: “Kerstin Fischer was a fourteen-year-old girl who grew up in West Berlin, Germany. She was the middle child of five children and two parents. Kerstin had two older sisters and two younger brothers. She always considered herself the healer of the family as her parents were always busy with their jobs, and her two older sisters always seemed to have challenges with staying on track with their personal lives, especially when it came to boys. In fact, her sisters would tease her about her “boys of the month” club she had been developing for the last year. Kerstin was nicknamed “catfish” due to the spelling of her last name and the fact that she loved to go fishing with her father and younger brothers; and also because she could be as stealthy and sneaky as a cat. She worked part-time on a farm to save up for a convertible VW bug she was eager to own and drive. Kerstin’s way with the farm animals bordered on the supernatural, as one of her younger brothers would explain, and she was considering going to school to become a veterinarian.”

Jennifer: “Brigitte Laurant was from Paris, France; the youngest daughter of her parents. She was thirteen and had a brother and two sisters. Brigitte loved ABBA and music in general, influencing her thoughts on being a dancer or actress. Her mother explained that she loved performing at family get-togethers and would hear her sing in the shower or as she was walking home from school. Brigitte adored her friends who all were in a school theater group. Brigitte loved Juliette Greco, theatre, plays, and musicals. Her sister recalled her youngest sibling being terribly upset at the passing of Josephine Baker in 1975 and bought her a biography of the entertainer, which Brigitte read five times within that first year she was given the book.”

Tricia: “Philippe Fournier was also from Paris, France; thirteen and the only child of his parents. Philippe was quiet, loved to read books and was currently into the novel Belle et Sebastien, written by Cecile Aubry. He also enjoyed a French television show called Arsene Lupin, the story of a “gentleman thief” who was a master of disguise. Philippe also loved a good mystery and recently started reading a children’s book series called The Lost and Found Gang. Philippe loved to draw buildings and read about architecture and had barely started thinking about being an architect as a career. His father has attributed this thought to having taken his son to his construction sites throughout his life.”

Elizabeth: “Martha Smith was seventeen and the daughter of a single mother, whom she had a most challenging and dysfunctional relationship with. As soon as she was able, she moved out after concluding school in Chiswick, England and took residence directly in London. Martha got a residence with her best friend, Rachel; both were going to a school to learn hairdressing. Martha didn’t have much going for her and wouldn’t allow the world to trip her or her friends up; she was known for her personal motto towards life as “it is what it is” mentality. She was tough, but she could have a gentle side to her when she was around friends. Martha’s plan for her life was known as both serious and silly which her friend Rachel would also follow, to marry a rich man and travel the world; until then, they would become the best hairdressers in the world.”

Autumn: “Annabeth “Anna” Myles was the fourteen-year-old fraternal twin of her brother, Dylan Myles, and child of two parents. She had grown up in Cardiff, Wales. Anna was known as being logical to a fault at times and always had to work on her sense of humor; which very much conflicted with her strong empathetic sense when it came to family and her two best friends known throughout their neighborhood as The Terrific Trio. Anna could be extreme at times and could be quite bold on their group’s adventures throughout their town. She always insisted she be called Anna, as only her mother could ever call her Annabeth, and usually when she got in trouble. Anna loved math and how numbers could always tell the truth and she was certain she could make it as a stockbroker or scientist, as she couldn’t make up her mind which career path to approach.”

Kenny: “Her name was Gwen Griffiths and she was only fifteen years old; she also grew up in Cardiff. Gwen was the older sister of a divorced mother; she had little to no contact with her biological father. She was another third of The Terrific Trio consisting of Sara and Anna. Gwen was very passionate about how the world was and attained many of her liberal ideas from her mother; she had currently been reading one of her mother’s books called “The Hite Report: A Nationwide Study of Female Sexuality,” by Shere Hite. Gwen never knew that Anna’s brother had a developing crush on her. Gwen was also very proud of her Welsh heritage and could speak the language fluently. Gwen was confident she would be a lawyer and go into politics for her country.”

Carol: “Sara Edwards was fourteen years old of Cardiff, Wales. She was the younger sister of a brother, and two parents. Sara had a tomboyish attitude she picked up from her sports-driven brother; which her whole family supported, as from time to time, Sara could get very temperamental at times. Sara was a third part of the group known as The Terrific Trio. Sara was proud of the fact that she could beat up any boy near her age, thanks in no small part to her stepfather’s boxing training. Sara developed a close father/daughter relationship with her stepfather after overcoming many challenges when her mother remarried five years ago.”

Warren: “Lewis Morgan was thirteen years old. He had two parents and an older brother who had already moved out and gone to University. Lewis enjoyed fixing cars with his dad; already well on his way to becoming as good a mechanic as his dad was in all of Wales. Lewis enjoyed jazz, which prompted a strong interest in playing the saxophone. Lewis had also recently fallen in love with a girl named Rhiain, and serenaded her with his saxophone on their first date.”

John: “Phillip Martin was thirteen years old and lived in Brixton, London. Phillip had a tough life, having recently left his abusive and neglected household and being abandoned by his older brother as soon as he was old enough to leave. Phillip would usually be found couch surfing at many of his friends’ homes; one of whom was serious about adopting or becoming his guardian. Phillip had many trust issues with adult authority and was always on the edge of being a juvenile delinquent. Phillip liked to play chess and seemed to be developing a talent for football.”

Kim: “Birgit Otto was a fourteen-year-old girl from Frankfurt, Germany. She was the second child out of four born to a domestically abusive household. Her dad was physically and sexually abusive and her mother used alcohol to ignore the chaos. Birgit was in the process of running away when she was attacked by the medusa. Birgit was a strong, but sad girl, trying desperately to take care of her younger siblings, until the death of one a few weeks prior to her own. After her younger sibling’s death, her abusive parents convinced her remaining siblings that she was “the enemy,” prompting her to run away. In her spare time, she enjoyed reading novels such as “Anne of Green Gables,” “Heidi,” and Pippi Longstocking and collecting any related paraphernalia. Birgit also acquired a stray cat whom she named Annie, whom some of you might have already met.”

Stephen: “We come now, to our last Tomorrow Person, whose namesake has been contributed as a permanent honor for this Remembrance Memorial. Hans Schumacher was fifteen years old when he became a Tomorrow Person. He grew up in the small farming village of Toppeil, Germany. Many of us learned so much about him in his short time with us. Hans was the son of a caring father and equally caring older brother. He volunteered to help on a local farm in his village and had a brief crush on Tyso’s sister, Evergreen. When he recovered from his breakout and I explained to him that he was part of the next stage of humankind’s evolution, he immediately compared us to a comic book team called The Uncanny X-Men. Hans’s strong interest in comic books and sci-fi pop culture was only natural, as these fictional characters had a high sense of right and wrong, much like his mother and father had instilled in him from the time he was born. Still, this didn’t prevent him from going into action without thinking of the consequences of said action; case in point was when he attempted to telekinetically fix a fast-moving spacecraft within the first week of gaining his special powers. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Hans to realize that the Tomorrow People are not superheroes, although we might seem like to members of the outside world if they knew of our talents, he began to truly understand and develop his responsibility and duty regarding his role in this group. As many of Hans’s eccentricities and personality have already been mentioned at his funeral in Germany, I’ll just bring up the specifics. Hans was a passionate young man, who always went above and beyond what was called of him. He worked on learning as much as he could about being a Tomorrow Person and understanding the people he worked with, so he could be a better person. Hans was proud to work with a group who called themselves Neopaths, sharing a strong interest in Star Wars which helped establish a strong bond with each other. Hans always cared about their well-being, even if he wasn’t getting along with a few at any given time. This attitude was shown so strongly when he placed himself in harm’s way, committing himself to his final action…to save the life of his friend. Hans’s background and passion to do the right thing was in keeping with many of our positive traits as a Tomorrow Person. I can state that Hans will be…heartbreakingly missed by everyone here.”

Stephen proceeded to place Hans’s personal Teepuh Crystal inside the massive stone memorial, next to other gems of the same name, as the other Tomorrow People had done after speaking a few words of their chosen individual.

As Stephen took a step back, he noticed various emotional reactions coming from the group; but for some reason, he could only acknowledge the tears which came unbidden from many of them, including his own developing ones. 

The physical environment was chilly on this early overcast morning, the sun attempting to peak out through the clouds as it steadily rose higher, just a few hours after its official sunrise, attempting to warm and give a regenerating light on these somber proceedings.

“We consign these young and special individuals to the open embrace of their personal spiritual and religious afterworld. Regardless of their past, may they be readily taken to their final journey's end and be recognized for the relevant influence they left with family and friends. In a few moments, we will retreat to the castle and partake in holistic activities related to these lost lives; through their interests of food, music, books, and other varied ways they utilized to establish their unique identity. May we recognize these people and never forget of their too short of a time, here on this existence on the world. Peace to all,” Autumn stated.

John watched as Autumn took a purposeful step back, allowing him to end the ceremony, as was his right, so far. John gave Autumn a quick, grateful acknowledgment for her help in his speech and the entire ceremony. She recognized his subtle reaction and gave one back with a slight nod of her head. 

John continued. “And may we remember the unique lives of these young individuals, to carry on; to work towards our common goal of attaining a proper stability to this world and its youth. Presadana to them all.”

The entire group of telepaths bowed their heads in respect and silence; some had their eyes closed, a few just stared to the ground in deep contemplation. 

“As a wise friend explained to me just today; we will access the past to motivate the present, to solidify our future,” John dutifully proclaimed softly. “Here, is where it starts.”

The End


End file.
